


Red Light

by Dontacronus, UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Drugs, FBI Agent Castiel, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, mentions of child abuse, side character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is tired of the way he's been forced to live. But what can a sixteen year old with a GED do to make sure his little brother has been taken care of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain underage sex. If your are uncomfortable with this subject matter, please turn elsewhere. Thank you.

Springs squeak. The bed frame groans again and again. Hot breath in his ear. Dirty words he just barely processes. The pungent smell of cigarettes and sex. 

He hates all of it. 

Every last faked noise. Every empty word. Every forced orgasm. 

It’s all so fucking empty. 

The older man that’s been rutting inside him for five minutes finally comes and flops to the side, panting heavily. Dean waits a beat before getting up and jerking his clothes on, stealing the guy’s wallet on his way out. 

The guy is yelling behind him, but Dean is booking it full-tilt away from him. He takes everything but the cards, dropping them in a trashcan nearly a mile from the motel he’d been dragged to. Six hundred and some change. 

At least Sammy would have food for a few weeks. 

***

Four years between now and then hadn’t dulled the emptiness. He liked sex, but it didn’t hold anything but biology for him. 

Even when he slept with people because he wanted to, it was always a ‘I need to get off, You need to get off, let’s help each other’ kind of thing. There hadn't ever been anything real there.

He was honestly afraid there never would be.


	2. Religious Experience

Dad was on a hunt again, trying to find a rogue Were that was terrorizing the town an hour away. Dean was short on money for the week and he had no idea when Dad would be back. So he told Sammy he was going out for a while and not to go anywhere or open the door for anyone.

He got an eyeroll and a middle finger but a verbal confirmation that he wouldn’t do either.

Dean strolled down the street and jogged across, hands in his jacket pockets to keep the cold away. “Too fucking cold for this bullshit, but I gotta do it,” he mumbled to himself.

As he walked, he ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it was laying flat and he knew his face was shaved. He was still in that weird stage of peachfuzz that drove him nuts because he couldn’t grow a proper beard.

Worked for the Johns though.

He pulled up on a pretty empty street and stood under a light pole, leaning against it, making sure his body was in a long lean line. He’d been paying attention when Dad had driven them through town yesterday. This place was bound to be his best bet.

He stood for a while before he had to move or risk his hands going numb. He started walking at a slow pace, staying close to the streetlights and walking in the puddles of light so anyone driving by would be able to see him.

And what do you know.

A car stopped beside him and the window on the passenger side rolled down a crack. “Hey, do you need a ride?”

The driver was a young woman and he smiled. Too bad. He’d thought maybe to score, but it was just a friendly being nice.

He shook his head. “No ma’am. Just walking back home. Thank you though.”

“You sure, honey? It’s awfully cold.”

He nodded. “I’m almost there, ma’am. But thank you.” He flashed her a smile and she went on her way.

He paced slowly back and forth up the street for nearly an hour before he spotted a car he’d seen three times already in the last ten minutes.

Taking a chance, he stepped to the edge of the curb and flagged it down as it passed again. It slowed and then finally came to a stop in front of him. He leaned down and smiled as the window rolled down.

An older man, probably in his forties, was sitting behind the wheel. Dean noticed a flash of white near his throat. Shit. He was clergy.

He kept his smile in place. “Hey, seen you pass by here a few times. You lost?”

The man smiled back. “Hello, no I’m not lost. It’s a bit cold out there isn’t it? How about you come inside here. Noticed you’ve been out there a while with no luck.”

Dean’s cheeks flushed against his will at being caught, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. His hands were starting to hurt from being so cold for so long. “I... uh... Thanks.”

The pastor unlocked the door and he pulled it open, sliding into the heat and sighing.

“You are new here, aren’t you? I don’t usually see them so young.”

Dean took his hands out of his pockets and held them up to the vents that were pouring heat into the car. “Got in two days ago,” he admitted.

The pastor reached across the seat and set his hand on Dean’s thigh. “Been busy at all tonight?”

Dean almost jumped at the contact, but put his professional face on and smiled slightly, closed lipped and sexy as he could manage. Not what he’d expected. But he’d take it. “Nope. Had no help at all til you came along.”

Stroke the ego, make him feel better about what he’s doing. Might get more money out of him that way.

The pastor’s hand petted over the thigh, fingers trailing little circles. “That’s good, clean boys are the best.”

Dean suppressed a shudder at the heebie jeebies this guy was giving him, but managed to smile. “Glad you’re interested. Got someplace you wanna go?”

“I was planning on taking you back to the church, I have nine a.m. Mass and don’t want to be late. Besides, it’s warmer and more open.” The older man chuckled, he reached up and fondled Dean’s zipper. “Will that be alright or do I have to ask someone?”

Dean shook his head and rolled his hips up into the hand on him for effect. “No. That’s alright.” He let his voice drop into a deeper timbre to encourage this sleaze ball to get even further down the rabbithole. He’d been asked the same question a handful of times but at least a church would be somewhere public that he could get away from if he needed to.

The man gave a soft squeeze and nodded. “That’s good. Just between you and me then.”

Dean let a sound roll off his tongue. His body was paying attention to the way the guy was touching him, but he had no interest. Biology. Again.

“Always wanted to have a religious experience,” he said, rolling up into the hand again.

The pastor barked out a laugh. “Oh that was terrible. And you don’t have to play it up for me. I am more then capable of getting off without fake pornography noises.”

He pulled into the driveway of the parsonage behind the church and put the car in park. “Come on, we’re going to the church first, I need to take care of some things.”

Dean nodded and got out, putting his hands back into his pockets. It was strange being with someone that told him not to fake it. He’d always had to before.

The church was dimly lit but had an imposing feel, like this should have been the house of true faith believers; if the pastor hadn’t been a sleazy fuck. He was checking the windows and snagged a bottle of wine before going to the front near the podium. Dean watched him from his place in the middle of the aisle that led down the center of the sanctuary. “Here, sit on the pew. Take your pants off.”

Dean looked up at where the pastor was next to the altar. “I don’t do naked, man.”

“Quick and dirty?” the other snorted. He rolled his eyes and moved to the confessional. He opened the door and motioned for him to step inside. “Fine, then pull them down and get on your hands and knees in here.”

Dean rose and walked over and draped himself against the inside of the confessional. “Can’t do that til you get in here. Kind of tight. ‘Less you want to leave the door open.”

The pastor stepped in and with a little too much practice had the door closed and was already nudging Dean to get on with it.

Dean felt bile build up in his throat but jerked off his coat since it would get in the way and dropped it on the floor so he could kneel on it and unbuckled his belt as he fell to his knees with his back to the pastor.

The holy man stood behind him, waiting for him to finish and then kneeled behind him. He nudged his fingers against Dean’s hole as if checking out the goods to see if they would be good enough. When he noticed the other was unprepared, he groaned happily and pulled out a condom and a lube packet. He dumped the contents of the lube on Dean’s ass then worked in two fingers to make sure he wouldn’t have to worry too much about the other being unable to take him. He then slid the condom on and started to press into him, giving Dean almost no time to adjust.

Dean put his forearms on the bench of the confessional and gritted his teeth as the pastor pushed into him and opened him up. After four years, he figured he might have gotten used to it, but he still hated the dirty words people spoke when they knew they could get away with it.

He gripped the other’s hips and moved into him at an unforgiving pace. When he was fully seated he let out a sigh. “Definitely better than the used up whores I usually come across. You are at least tight enough to actually grip my cock without trying.”

Dean almost gave him a snarky comment but held his tongue. He wanted the money bad enough that he was willing to take anything the pastor through at him.  
He nudged Dean forward and then back against him. “Come on, boy, don’t get lazy, work for what you want.”

The only part he let filter in was the directive and he took the hint with the pull on his hipbones.

He started moving, using the bench as leverage.

“That’s good, now squeeze down good. I don’t have all night for you to get me off.” The pastor stated, slamming into Dean.

Dean cried out at the sudden move and gripped the edge of the bench as he did as he was told.

The door to the confessional slammed open and the pastor was no longer there. He had been yanked out, making Dean whimper at the too sudden movement. His mouth erupted in some really un-Christian things. The man that grabbed him though didn’t seem to notice nor care as he flipped him over.

“You have the right to remain silent.”

The man reached into the long trench coat and pulled out a pair of shining cuffs. He snapped them on with an angry click. “Anything you say, can and will be held against you in the court of law.”

Dean rushed to get his jeans back up as he watched him get arrested. He sat on his jacket with his back against the bench with wide eyes.

The pastor fell silent then and the man hauled him up to a standing position. He forced the pastor’s head so he would look at the dark skinned man that was walking up. “He’s going to read you the rest of your Miranda Act Rights and book you.”

He shoved the man and then turned his bright electric filled blue eyes back into the confessional as the Priest was hauled away. “Are you alright?”

When the cop turned to Dean, he was a little bit stunned by the eyes that fell on him and couldn’t process what the fuck was going on. He just nodded silently, making sure his mouth wasn’t hanging open.

“Go ahead and get yourself put back together. Nothing’s going to happen to you now,” the man stated, motioning to his undone state. “I would like to get your statement if that is possible.”

“I...” Dean was so lost. He wasn’t getting arrested? The hell? “Yeah. Okay.” He got up and fixed his belt, straightening his shirt and picking up his jacket. He sat on the bench and tried to put on a traumatized victim face.

The man left for a little bit then came back. “If it is alright, we will be taking you to the local precinct for your statement.”

Dean shook his head. “I’ve got a little brother that’s waiting on me to come back. Can you just do it here?”

The officer looked around. "I will have to set up the equipment, give me a moment. Balthazar!"

A foppish blond in an FBI vest came up. The officer instructed him to get the recorder system and set it up in a quiet room. He nodded and set off to get the task accomplished.

The man then turned back to Dean and held out a hand. "My name is Special Agent Castiel Novak."

Dean was wary but took it. "Dean Smith."

“I wish we had been able to meet under better circumstances,” the other replied, slightly socially awkward. Balthazar whistled to him and Cas turned to Dean. “They set up a room, please come with me.”

Dean nodded and made sure nothing had dropped and pulled on the leather jacket. He followed after Cas, keeping his eyes down.

Cas led him to what looked like a bible school room. On the table was a fancy voice recorder and a dark haired woman was leaning against the table. She looked up from flipping through some files. “Hey, Clarence.”

“Meg.” Cas nodded, taking the nickname like it was old news. “You’re helping?”

“If you want to call it that.” Meg looked over at Dean. “Hello. I’m Meg Masters, I’m a medical examiner and was asked to check you out and be a witness to your statement, is that alright?”

“Uh... I’m fine. I guess. But you can stay,” Dean answered, not quite sure what to do.

“I have some questions for you that I need to ask first.” Meg held up her chart. “Mind me asking?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t promise to answer them though.” Last thing he needed was to spin lies he’d have to keep up later.

“That’s alright, you have the right to refuse.” Meg said, moving to a chair and motioned for him to sit. “Round one: Are you under the influences of any drugs or prescriptions?”

Dean took the chair she offered and sat, shaking his head. “No.”

“Are you in any pain, was he violent, or anything that caused bruising or swelling?” Meg asked, noting down things on the paper.

Dean did a mental check of his body. “Not anything that won’t heal. Just bruises.”

“That’s good. Age and do you have any ID?” Meg asked.

“Sixteen. And no.” He shook his head.

Meg noted it. “Alright, birthday and then I just need you to sign. Then I can sit back and Cas can ask you some questions.”

“January twenty-fourth.” He took the paper from her after she was done and signed with his left hand, making sure to sign Smith instead of Winchester.

Meg took the paperwork and turned to Cas. “Alright, you can do your thing.”

Cas took a seat and moved to reach up and press the button on the recorder. “Are you ready?”

Dean nodded. “As ready as I’m going to be.”

“Alright.” Castiel pressed the button, he picked up his questioning paper. “Please state for the record your name, age, and birthday.”

“Dean Smith. Sixteen. January twenty-fourth, 1996.”

“Will you please state how you came into contact with John Toller, pastor of the Saving Grace Church?” Cas started.

"Was walking back to my hotel. He offered to give me a ride. Him being clergy I figured it would be safe." Dean let his voice warble a bit for effect, not wanting to over play it.

“Please continue and explain what happened.” Cas steepled his fingers and waited.

Dean shook his head and looked down at his hands. "He took me back to the church. Figured he just needed something. Then he told me to get out and come with him. Next thing I know, I'm on my knees in the box thing."

“What words were exchanged between you and Mr. Toller?” Castiel asked.

“Can’t remember exactly. What part do you mean?” he asked, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. “Listen, I don’t really want to talk about this.”

“Dean.” Meg leaned in. “If you help us, we can get more to stick to him. The more likely it will be that he can go to jail. We need as much information as you can give.”

Dean considered it for a moment and then something clicked over. “He said something about other whores and how I was clean or something. I can’t remember exactly.”

He looked up at them with big green eyes. “Does that help?”

“Yes, thank you.” Cas moved over and clicked off the recorder. He pulled out a card and handed it to Dean. “That is my work and personal number in case you need to call or remember something. Would you care for a ride home?”

Dean took it and put it in his pocket, nodding. “Yeah. This is kinda further than I wanted to walk.”

“Have fun with that, Clarence.” Meg said, standing, patting him on the shoulder. She turned to Dean. “It was nice meeting you kid, take care.”

Dean raised a hand in farewell and shifted his eyes back down. “You too.”

Cas stood up and nodded to the door. “Let’s go, your brother is probably worried.”

Dean nodded and got up, following after him. “Probably.”

Cas led him out and to the line of cars that had been set up in the streets. Cas’s car was a little beat up box on four wheels. He held the door open for Dean and let him slide in.

Dean took the invitation and closed the door behind him, not passing judgement on the car since he really did want to get home just in case Dad had gotten back before him.

“Where are you staying?” The older man asked.

Dean told him the hotel. “My dad’s in town for a job.” He grew quiet for a long moment. “Can you keep him out of this... He... He wouldn’t like that I’d... That someone had done that to me.” He looked over at Cas and his eyes were truly afraid.

“I had no intentions of putting you in a precarious situation.” Castiel shook his head. “You needn’t worry.”

Dean nodded and looked down, swallowing hard. This wasn’t part of his acting. This was real fear. If Dad saw him with someone and knew he’d left Sammy alone too long... He shuddered.

Cas looked over. “Are you going to be okay?”

He nodded again. “Yeah,” he said, slightly strangled.

“Are you hungry?” Cas asked to help Dean change the subject. “We can stop by on the way and get food for you and your brother.”

Dean contemplated it and nodded. “Yeah.” It would be better if he turned up with food if Dad was back already.

“Alright, do you have a preference?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. “No.”

Cas pulled into a fast food restaurant and ordered at the drive thru. He paused and turned to Dean. “Do you boys eat chicken nuggets?”

Dean looked a little startled at the question but nodded. “Yeah. Not really picky.”

Cas ordered four cheeseburgers and then two family sized orders of nuggets and some fries. “This should tide you over for a while.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “I hope some of those are for you.”

“This should cover you both for a couple days, just keep them in the fridge.” Cas shrugged, pulling to the window.

Dean flushed and looked down at his lap. “I... uh... Fuck. Thanks.”

“Thank you.” Cas shook his head. “You are helping get a very bad man off the streets.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

They got the food and Cas drove to the motel Dean was staying at. Cas parked near the entrance, Dean’s side to the curb. Cas turned to Dean again. “Thank you again. If you remember or need anything, just give me a call.”

Dean nodded, holding bags of food. "I will." Though he never intended to see Cas again. "See you around." He got out and left Cas behind without looking back.

Cas nodded and watched as the younger one slipped away. He waited a little longer and then started up his car and started back to the headquarters. He pulled out his phone when it started ringing.

“Novak.” He stated as took a turn.

“So did he actually have a motel place?” Came Meg’s voice over the speaker.

“Yes, why would he not?” Castiel asked, confused.

“Because I checked on our dear little Smith, and there is no one by that last name.” Meg chirped. Her tone got serious. “Though seriously, Castiel, he almost had me fooled.”

“What do you mean?” There was a red light and Castiel was better able to focus on Meg’s voice.

“I don’t think this is his first time being led home by a stranger.” She answered.

“Meg, he’s too young.”

“Did he seem to have family issues?” she asked, cutting through any argument that Cas had. Castiel remembered the building worry the other had and felt his stomach sink. The way Dean acted and pleaded for silence pointed to yes.

“I’m taking that eerie silence as a yes.” Meg jarred him from his thoughts. “Like I said, he almost had me fooled.”

“What made you not fooled.” Castiel frowned.

“Rape victims are usually more dependable or usually in a form of distress. After listening to the tape again, his voice doesn’t change too much. I decided to check and there is no Smith in the motel.” Meg started. “So if he was worried about someone raping him, he would probably not want to lie about his name.”

Castiel pulled into a parking spot of a fast food restaurant and sighed. “What should I do?”

“Just stick with the story.” Meg answered. Cas opened his mouth to protest but Meg continued. “Clarence, you gave him your card, if he needs help, he’ll call you.”

Cas slowly closed his mouth and sighed again. “That is true. But I wish there was more I could do.”

“Come back to HQ and help us kick Pastor Skeeze into the federal pen.” Meg supplied.

“Alright,” Cas debating not listening to what she said and going to talk to Dean again. “I’ll be there soon.”

“I’m timing you.” She warned over the phone before hanging up.

 

***

 

Dean showed up with entirely too much food and Sam lit up. He was a bottomless pit at the moment and it made Dean smile when he could get his stomach full. He sat everything down on the table and ruffled his hair while he tucked in.

He managed to eat one of the hamburgers while he thought about Cas. The blue-eyed agent had seemed so earnest in the way he’d treated Dean. It was strange. He almost felt bad for lying to him.

Sam ate as much as he dared and Dean packed the rest of it away before getting Sam to wind down for the night and into bed.

He was undressing when he found the card again and flipped it over to look at it. He quickly memorized the number, just in case he lost it, and stuck it in his wallet. He doubted he’d ever even see the agent again unless it was by some weird circumstance.

Sam watched as Dean got ready for bed. “Hey, Dean?”

Dean looked over at him. “Yeah, Sammy?”

“Can I not go to school tomorrow?” He asked, frown on his face.

Dean’s brows came down over his eyes and he moved to sit on the edge of Sam’s bed. “Why don’t you want to go?”

“What’s really the point? We won’t be here long enough to even worry about homework, and I’m tired of trying to start over. Can I just quit? Like you did?” Sammie asked, his eyes looked tired for a moment and his frown deepened.

Dean moved to sit against Sam’s headboard and pulled him to sit against his side, arm around his shoulders. “Listen, Sammy, you’re the smartest out of all of us, okay? I know it feels like you’re not getting anywhere in school, but you gotta stick with it. You’re going to be something good someday, something to be proud of.” He sighed. “I got my GED so I could take care of you. You’re too young for that anyway. Promise me you won’t quit?”

“But dad only really talks about us becoming Hunters.” Sam sighed, rubbing over his face. “I don’t think I’ll be anything different.”

Dean ran his fingers through the back of Sam’s hair. “Dad doesn’t control everything. And you’re going to be better than this. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure of that. Okay?”

Sam nodded slowly, then his eyebrows pulled back into a deeper frown. “But… Dean, what about you?”

“What about me?” he asked, trying to deflect. “We’re talking about you.”

"But what do you want to do?" Sammy asked. "What's the point of me doing anything if you can't. It's not fair Dean."

Dean swallowed hard. "I'm gonna hunt with dad when he lets me. I'm good at it, Sammy. It's all I've ever been good at."

Sam’s expression turned sad and he turned to hug his older brother. “That’s not true, Dean.”

He held the other tightly and and buried his face into Dean’s shoulder. “You can do a lot of really great things too.”

Dean felt his eyes sting and he buried his face in Sam’s hair. “I know, Sammy. But Dad needs me or he’s going to get himself killed.”

“Sometimes I wish he would so you wouldn’t have to raise me alone anymore,” Sam mumbled.

Dean pulled back and stared at Sam long and hard. Sam had just voiced his one wish, but he had to say the right thing instead of agreeing. “He’s doing what he’s gotta do, Sammy. But we’ll get out of this eventually.”

Sam didn’t seem too enthused or convinced but he nodded. Dean hugged him one last time before getting up and moving over to his own bed. He turned off the lamp as he lie down and pulled scratchy blankets over himself.


	3. Creole Nights

It’s warmer here. 

It’s an idle thought he chases away when he realizes he’s thinking about that Special Agent again. Or well, the city he’s in. 

Dad thought maybe there were whispers of a Djinn in New Orleans so they had headed south. 

On the plus side, there was really good food everywhere and some of the ladies in the little shops gave Dean free food when they got a good look at his lanky, too skinny frame. It was nice having people just be nice to him. 

And then he started thinking about Cas again. 

He sighed and put his jacket over his shoulder, holding it by three curled fingers as he walked down the street. He was still warm from his last tumble with a John and didn’t quite feel like staving off the cold just yet. 

He heard a whistle from across the street, a piercing sound to get someone’s attention. He glanced over out of curiosity and saw a big man waving to him. He looked around himself just to make sure the guy was actually waving at him before he crossed the street. 

“What’s a kid like you doing down this way?” the man asked as he grew closer. 

Dean shrugged and shifted his jacket to his other hand. “Just walking.” 

Anyone that looked closely enough at him though could tell that was a lie. He had a red mark on his neck where one of his Johns had gotten too close, his hair was messy, and he smelled like musky sex. 

The guy raised a brow over one dark brown eye. Dean thought it looked kind of funny to have eyebrows that dark when you were bald. “You sure you don’t want to come in and have a drink while you wait for a ride? Kinda dangerous around here.” 

Dean smiled. If he played his cards right, he might be able to get some extra money to put away for Sammy. “Sure. Not quite old enough for the alcohol bit though.” Last thing he needed was to get wasted or worse. 

That brow went up again. Dean almost snorted as the image of a Sharpie and an egg rolled into his mind. “How far away from alcohol?” 

Dean weighed his answer. Decided to be honest. “Five years.” He offered the guy the half smile that worked more times than he cared to count. “Act older than my age though.” 

“Oh do you now?” The man looked him up and down from boots to tousled hair. “Well, let’s get you inside before you get cold at least. Might find something that older disposition of yours will find interesting.” 

Dean nodded and headed in, internally grinning. Fuck yes. And there was even a pool table so he could hustle that even if this didn’t work out like he thought it would. 

The guy took his arm right above his elbow and led him to the back after he put his jacket back on so he wouldn’t lose anything. The guy waved to the bartender but otherwise he was left alone and the distance wasn’t all that great. 

He pushed open a door and Dean saw it was a standard bathroom with a single person thing. He heard the lock click behind them and he turned around to talk prices, but when he opened his mouth, he felt a hard open-palmed blow blindside him. He staggered and grabbed onto the wall, other hand going to his mouth. He pulled it away, bloodied. 

“What the fuck, man?” he said, his tongue sweeping over the wound. 

“Little fags like you need to be taught a lesson.” 

Oh sweet Jesus. He was one of those people. Dean internally groaned and tried to figure out how best to get past him. “You’re a fucking asshole. I’m getting out of here.” 

He sidestepped him and managed to get the lock open before the guy grabbed the collar of his jacket and slung him back across the room. 

Dean cried out in surprise and cursed profusely when his hip and leg hit the corner of the porcelain sink. He felt like a pack of C4 had been set of and his eyes watered but the guy was coming at him again. He did the one thing his dad had told him not to do if fighting men. He punted him between the legs, his injured leg protesting being used to support his weight. 

The guy howled and went down on his knees, covering his injured bits with his hands. 

Dean didn’t wait for an invitation. He slammed his elbow into the guy’s temple and toppled him over, unconscious. He rifled through the guy’s pockets and took his wallet and all the money he could find before going back out into the dark hallway that led to the bathrooms. No one could see him from the bar. And he was betting the loud ass rocky twang music had covered much of the noise. He looked the other way and sighed in relief when he saw the red sign that proclaimed an exit. 

He grimaced as he limped towards it, using the wall as support. He shoved the wallet and money in his pocket and quietly opened the back door, slipping out into the alley behind the bar. 

He thought about the best course of action and decided heading directly back to the hotel probably wouldn’t work. He was still bleeding and Sammy would be even more worried about him. 

Instead, he headed back toward town and went into one of the diners that had one of the nice women that worked there. He stumbled into a booth and leaned back against the vinyl. He heard a gasp and opened one eye to look up. A young woman was standing next to him in an apron and jeans. “Oh honey, what happened to you? Are you alright?” 

He nodded and offered her a lopsided smile. “Just got into a fight. Some guy jumped me. Could you get me some ice for my lip?” Every word stung. 

She nodded and hurried away. 

He let his head fall back onto the vinyl again before he heard a shift in the seat across from him and felt a leg bump his. For a second, he froze with fear that the guy had followed him, but he would have been even bloodier by now if that were the case. He slitted his eyes and looked at the person that had invited themselves to share his table. 

And promptly wished he hadn’t.

“Meg Masters,” he said quietly. “Been a while.” 

"It has been, how these last few months been treating you?" she asked, opening her menu even though she already knew what she wanted. This was her favorite restaurant in town and was walking distance of her apartment.

She took in his bruising and knew it was fresh but wasn't going to say anything yet.

He shrugged. There was no use in hiding it. "Other than the last hour, just peachy."

“Care to explain?” She asked. “And I would suggest the monster burger, it’s the best.”

“Don’t think I can eat right now.” He sighed, depressed by the thought. “Had a John slap me around. Well, he was really just a gay basher. But yeah. He smacked me, I put him on the ground, and I ran away.” 

“Are you okay?” Meg asked, leaning in.

“My lip’s killing me. Still running on adrenaline so I don’t feel it yet.” He shrugged. 

“That’s not what I meant. Are you going to report it?”

Dean shrugged. “Hadn’t planned on it.” 

“What happens if this guy attacks someone else?” Meg asked after a pause.

Dean’s stomach sank. “Fuck.”

Meg noticed the other’s change. “Talk to me Dean.”

“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt, but who am I supposed to tell that won’t arrest me for being a whore?” he asked quietly. 

“You still have Castiel’s card, right?” She asked, the waitress came up and she gave her order. 

Dean shrugged. “I memorized the number that night. What does that have to do with anything?” 

“His job is to get the bad guys.” Meg stated. “He won’t arrest you like that and you know that, don’t you?”

Dean sighed and nodded, dejected. “Yeah. I guess.” 

Meg watched him. “Dean, if he was violent, he’s probably got a history of it. And with how easy he hit you, he’s going to make a future of it too. And that could be someone that isn’t as skilled as you to handle it.”

Dean sat in sullen silence. He hated when she was right. “Fine... Just.... Let me call him. Don’t let him know you’ve seen me.” 

“Got it, there would be no point to me calling him anyways.” Meg shrugged. She then looked to Dean. “Thank you, you are helping someone out from being killed.”

Dean shrugged uncomfortably. “I’ll call him when I get back to the hotel. I need food first and ice.” 

"I can help with that." Meg flagged down a waitress. 

Dean nodded and took the ice packet the waitress handed him after apologizing that it took so long. He told her he wanted the Monster Burger with extra onions as he gingerly pressed the packet to his face. 

Meg watched him as he ordered. "So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Dean sighed. “Just a drop out with a GED and a little brother to take care of. Mom died when I was a kid and Dad’s an alcoholic with OCD.” 

“OCD how?” she asked politely. “I have a boss named Zachariah that only comes into my examination rooms only when he absolutely needs too and brings one of those small bottles of disinfectant. Uses it every time anyone touches anything. He’s a prick.”

Dean shrugged. “More like obsessive over the thing that killed my mom. He’s been hunting it since we were kids.” He was tired of not telling this story. 

“What killed your mom?” she asked, frown clouding her face.

Dean laughed bitterly. “You won’t believe me.” 

“I’ve seen a lot of shit.” Meg shrugged. “You would be surprised.”

He pulled the ice away from his face and sat forward. “How about the fact that the things that go bump in the light aren’t all just stories made up to scare kids.” 

“I’m very aware of that.” Meg nodded. “We do what we can against them.”

Dean stared at her for a long minute. “Are you a hunter?” 

“Not like what I think your dad is doing, but close.” Meg nodded.

Dean squinted at her. “Huh...” 

“What?” Meg frowned. “Are you grading me?”

“Never met a woman hunter before. It’s weird.” He shrugged. “Well, anyway, since you know what’s going on, my dad is hunting a yellow eyed demon. He killed my mom when Sammy was just a bit under a year old.” 

“Really?” Meg asked, her teeth gritting and her jaw clenching.

Dean tilted his head. “You know him.” It wasn’t a question. He knew by the way she said it.

“I’ve had a run in with him. It wasn’t pleasant.” Meg sighed. “I’m sorry he came after your family.”

Dean nodded. “Same. Honestly, I just wish Dad would stop running after the damn thing. Or at least leave us with uncle Bobby until Sammy graduates.” 

“Sometimes they just have to chase something.” Meg sighed. “If they stop, they get lost.”

He sighed. “I know.” He looked older as he looked back up at her. Green eyes were dark with his emotions. “But the hunters forget they have kids that are still alive and kicking to take care of.” 

“Hunters can only function in binary it seems.” Meg looked up when the waitress came with the food. “All or death.”

Dean nodded. “Unfortunately.” He smiled up at the waitress. “Thanks.” 

The waitress got them what they needed then left. Meg started into her own burger. “This food is amazing here.”

Dean cut his in half so he could handle it better around his lip and took a bite, nodding in agreement. 

Meg licked over her lip and hummed happily. “Always good to be home.”

He arched a brow at her. “You live here?” 

“When the FBI isn’t trying to drag me around everywhere.” She nodded.

“Must be nice to at least have a place to call home,” he mumbled. 

“Home is where you make it.” Meg stated, looking at him. “It can be a person, place or thing.”

Dean thought of Sammy and was quiet for a moment. “Yeah. I can get that.” 

“So tell me about your brother.” Meg said taking a drink of her pop.

Dean’s face lit up. “He’s twelve. He’s too smart for his own good. Floppy hair and skinny.” He played with a fry. “He’s a good kid. Kind of afraid he’s going to turn out like me.” 

“What’s bad about you?” the brunette asked.

Dean shook his head and his expression closed off. “You know what’s wrong with me. I’m just a grunt. Sammy’s too smart to be like me.” 

"There is nothing wrong with how you want to survive." Meg stated firmly. "It's better than starvation. And give yourself credit. You are more of a leader than a grunt."

Dean shook his head. “Dunno if I believe that.” He started eating again. 

“Give it a little time.” She smiled as she took a bite.

He shrugged and sank down into his seat as he kept eating. He wasn’t used to people giving him positive feedback and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

“How’s your lip?” Meg asked after a while, when she had finished her burger.

"Sore and I can feel my heartbeat." He shrugged. "Not the first time."

“Not going to lie, I’m sorry to hear that.” Meg took a sip of her pop again.

He shrugged again. “Between fights in school and everything with Dad, it’s something that doesn’t even really bother me anymore.” 

“You don’t have to justify it, Dean.” She got a sad look on her face. “I can understand if you are picking a fight, but otherwise it shouldn’t happen.”

“Life is unavoidable when trouble comes looking for you,” he said as he dragged a fry through some ketchup and shoved it into his mouth. 

“That is way too much wisdom coming out of your mouth.” Meg snorted.

He swallowed. “Call me cynical, but I’ve seen some shit. So forgive me if I sound like I’m fifty.” 

“Well, don’t get too old, you’ll start to sprout gray hairs.” She snorted.

“Can’t have that. Gotta make a living.” He dipped a fry in ketchup and drew a symbol on the wax paper under his burger. 

“Good luck with that.” Meg finished her drink.

He shrugged. “Seems to be working so far.” 

“Yea, but sometimes the job doesn’t alway work out.” She motioned to his face. She dropped a couple big bills and moved to get up, looking at him and her tone got serious. “You need to tell Clarence, Dean. He’s the one that can make sure you don’t get hurt anymore. And keep the change after the tip, be nice to the waitress.”

Dean stared at her. “Why are you being so nice to me?” 

“Honestly? You kinda remind me of me.” Meg shrugged. “I want to make sure things go right for you.”

Dean shook his head. “Thanks I guess.” 

“I look forward to seeing you again, kiddo.” Meg stood next to the table.

He held up a hand. “I can’t say the same, Meg, but thanks.” 

“Alright. See you later.” Meg waved and soon left.

He waved back and kept eating. When he finished, he grabbed the money and got the change before going to find their waitress and handing her all of what was left. Sure Meg had told him to keep it, but the look on the woman’s face when she told him she would be able to afford diapers made it worth it.


	4. I'm Crying Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call him, Dean. He's the only one that can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the delay in updates. There was a death in the family. We hope you enjoy.

Dean twisted the card in his hands, flipping it over and over in his fingers. His phone was laying on the table in front of him, flipped open so the screen was glowing cheerfully up at him. Too bad he felt like being sick.

“You need to tell Clarence, Dean. He’s the one that can make sure you don’t get hurt anymore.”  

Meg’s voice had been pestering him for the last two hours. The fact that his lip and thigh were still throbbing didn’t help.

Sighing, he made sure Sammy was asleep before stepping outside and closing the door behind him after grabbing his phone. He slid down with his back against the door and put one arm on his knee, holding the card out in front of him as he typed it into the keypad. He stared at the blinking cursor for a long time before hitting send.

Taking a deep breath, he brought the phone up to his ear with a slightly shaky hand.

It was answered on the second ring. “Castiel Novak, who is this?”

He would never admit that the voice on the other end made him feel better. “Cas? It’s Dean? Dean Smith? We met--”

“I remember you, Dean. What do you need?” he asked, his voice calm but demanding.

Dean let a breath shudder out of him. “I... Fuck. You have to promise me what I tell you won’t get me in trouble.”

He could hear Cas considering on the other end, like he could physically hear the cogs turning. “What is it you want to tell me, Dean?”

“That’s not a promise.”

Maybe a smile now. “Alright, Dean. I promise whatever it is you’re going to tell me won’t get you in trouble. Now what is it?”

He didn’t sound like he was irritated. Maybe a little concerned, but he sounded like he was making time specifically for Dean. Which was nice, but strange.

“I... Tonight, I had a really fucking mean John. He busted me up pretty good before I could get away,” he said quietly. He didn’t want Sammy to hear him on the other side of the door.

“Are you alright? Do you need to see a physician?” he asked in that same concerned, calm voice.

Dean let it wrap around him. “No. I’ve had worse. I just don’t want anyone else to get shitwrecked because of him. I stole his wallet, which I will willingly give back. I just needed some way to prove who it was.”

Cas considered for a long moment and Dean heard a rustle of cloth. “Where are you?”

Dean told him the city and where he was staying with Sammy. “Listen, call me on this number before you show up. I want to make sure Dad isn’t here. And so I can leave Sam out of this.”

Cas paused but he could imagine him nodding. “That’s alright, Dean. I will. It will take me about twelve hours to get there. We were working a case north of where you are. I’ll have the team move that way and meet me.” He paused. “For now, make sure you put ice on whatever’s bruised so it doesn’t swell and... Get some sleep.”

Dean swallowed at the way Cas spoke to him. “I will. Thanks, Cas.”

“I’ll see you soon, Dean... Take care of yourself.”

The line clicked off and Dean sat for a long time staring at his phone.

He thought about Cas telling him to put ice on his bruises and telling him to sleep. It hadn’t been in the tone he was used to from his Dad. There had been true concern and kindness there.

Instead of ignoring Cas, he got up and went to go get some ice out of the machine down the walkway from their room before going back in and laying down, putting the icepack he’d made against the outside of his thigh right below his hip where the huge black bruise was already beginning to well.

He heard Sammy shift in his bed and then he spoke, “Hey, Dean. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Sammy. I’m fine. Just fell on some ice. Leg’s bruised. I’ll be alright.” It was one of many excuses he gave his brother for all of the bruises and cuts and general pain he’d had over the years. This one was almost believable.

Sam was quiet for a beat before he said, “It’s okay if you’re not, you know. I just wanted to know in case I can help.”

Dean felt his eyes well up in the dark. “It’s fine, Sammy. I’m alright. Just go back to sleep and get some rest. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

Sam grumbled but settled back down and soon he heard the soft breaths of Sammy when he was passed out asleep. That sound was what lulled him to sleep as the throbbing dulled to an ache in his hip. 


	5. Legends on Selkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling all Special Agents.

His alarm woke him the next morning, a mere five hours later, to get Sammy off to school. He got him up and fed him, making sure he had his books and a notebook before he walked him to school.

He’d given up on school six months ago and had gotten his GED just so Dad would get off his case about it. Sammy was the smart one anyway. He hadn’t seriously put anything into school in years so might as well just give up. Besides, it gave him more time to help Dad out with hunting and looking up lore.

It kept John off his ass most of the time when he could contribute to what was going on with the hunt.

He figured he might as well head to the library that was a few streets over til Cas got there. He had about seven hours to kill.

 

Surrounded by a hoard of books was where Cas found him. He’d called thirty minutes before to tell him where he was and Dean told him to change his trajectory to the library since it would be as good a meeting place as any.

He looked up when Cas approached and gave a tremulous smile, lip busted and bruised on the left side. His jaw was slightly swollen but not badly enough to suggest a break.

Anger flared in Cas’s eyes, giving them an electric glow. He came around the table and tipped Dean’s face up to get a better look at him. He kept his voice low as he asked, “Are you sure you’re alright, Dean?”

Dean nodded and shook off the hand, not entirely comfortable with being touched. “I’m okay. Just sore.”

Cas didn’t look pleased, his mouth thinning into a line as he moved around to sit in the chair across from Dean. “Will you tell me what happened?” he asked.

Dean sighed. “I was doing okay. I’d had a couple Johns before this one,” he said pointing to his face. “I was actually walking back to the hotel. I was across the street from a bar or something and this guy comes out. He sees me and calls me over. I thought he might need a light or something.

“We got to talking and he sort of propositioned me so I figure I’ll go for it. I had enough money, but we could always do with extra. He takes me into the bar with him and we go into the bathroom. It’s one of those single person ones with a lock on it. I’ve been fucked in worse so I didn’t say anything against it. Until he slapped me so hard my lip split.” He touched the inside gingerly with his tongue.

“I told him to go to hell and tried to get the door open, but he grabbed my jacket and tossed me back into the bathroom. My thigh and hip hit the sink so I’ve got a nasty bruise from that. I kicked him really hard where it counts and threw an elbow at his face while he went down just to make sure and tore out of there like a bat out of hell after I took his wallet.”

He pulled the leather billfold out of his pocket. “Everything’s still in it. I didn’t touch anything other than the license just to make sure it was in there.” He gave it to Cas. “I just want to make sure some woman isn’t going to get busted up or worse because she can’t defend herself like I can.”

Cas quietly took it from him and looked the information over. His face was unreadable as he processed everything Dean had told him. Blue eyes flicked back up. “Would you mind if I took photos of your bruises? I promise to only photograph the lower half of your face so you can’t be identified.”

Dean thought about it for a long moment. “Do you mind if we wait til later? I have to walk Sammy back from school. I don’t want him wondering where I am.”

Cas nodded. “I need to make some calls anyway. Would you like to meet back here at around seven?”

“Seven works.” He stood. “I gotta get going.”

Cas watched him, not moving. “Go ahead. I’ll see you later. Call my cell if you need to.”

Dean waved slightly before heading out.

Cas sat at the table long after Dean disappeared around the corner. He stared down at the face of the man that had laid hands on Dean and felt disproportionately angry. He knew next to nothing about Dean and yet...

He shook himself and put the wallet into his pocket before getting up. He happened to glance down at the table and see a book on selkies. Odd.

He picked it up and thumbed to the page Dean had marked. He read briefly before shaking his head. Yes, it was irrational. He knew nothing about Dean. 


	6. Candidate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best one we've got.

“Hey, Clarence. I see you got my messenger's call,” Meg said as she walked into the room he’d acquired at the local precinct to use as their war room.

He squinted at her. “What are you talking about?”

Meg tilted her head. “Dean didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“I saw him in the diner right after it happened. I told him he needed to call you. He seems to have followed directions.” She shrugged and sat down, putting her feet up on the table.

He shook his head. “No, he didn’t tell me that part. Though, in his defense, I didn’t ask what gave him the push to actually use the number I gave him.”

He rubbed a hand over his face, bags gathering lightly under his eyes at the lack of sleep and the twelve hours of straight driving.

“Clarence, when was the last time you slept?” Meg asked.

He shrugged. “I had a couple of hours before Dean called me. Then, I got into my car and came directly here after getting some clothes together.”

She shook her head and scooted his coffee mug away with her boot. “Go get some shut-eye. All of this mess will still be here in the morning.”

“I’m meeting Dean at seven at the library. After that, I will.”

She arched a brow. “Oh? Why are you meeting him?”

“For photos of his bruises.” His jaw clenched at the mention of it and he sat down instead of leaning over the table.

Meg didn’t miss the facial tic. “Well, just make sure you get some real sleep tonight. No working late. You’re going to put yourself in a straight jacket if you don’t take better care of yourself.”

He smiled slightly. “Knowing my luck, I would get stuck with someone like you as my nurse and I really would go crazy.”

She smiled benignly back at him. “You’d be lucky to have me. Now about Dean... What are you going to do? Can’t really let him keep walking for money.”

Cas sat back in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face, letting them fall back to the arms of the chair as he stared at the ceiling. “I don’t know, Meg. I believe he won’t take charity well. I also know there is no way I can get him and his brother removed from his father’s company. They would absolutely loathe me for it.”

He looked over at her, head lolling against his shoulder. “You should have seen the look on his face, Meg. He looked absolutely terrified at the thought of what his father would do to him if he found out about what happened. He’s afraid of his own father.”

Meg bit at her lip as she thought on that. “Well, we could make him a C.I. We need a new one anyway and Dean is a pretty kid, bruises notwithstanding. And he needs the money. You have your federal allowance thing,” she said as she waved a hand. “You could give him part of that every time that way him and his brother can take care of themselves.”

“We could make sure he doesn’t get hurt anymore and make sure he stays off the streets. He’s a nice kid. I’d hate to see something happen to him. And he can help us stop more of the sick bastards.”

Cas nodded. “True. It would be good to keep an eye on him. And God knows that he’s a good enough actor for it. He had me fooled the first time.”

“He had me nearly convinced,” Meg admitted.

“Yes, I remember. You were ready to take him home with you and make sure no one ever touched him again.”

She snorted. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I would watch over him and his rugrat brother if I had to. That is not, however, an invitation to get them removed from their father and dump them on me.”

Cas waved a hand. “Like I said, they would hate all of us.”

Silence fell as they both lapsed into contemplation.

Cas finally broke it. “I don’t like the idea of putting Dean in the face of danger, but I feel better because I know he won’t stop without a better way to make money. And we can give him the safest environment to be in.”

She nodded. “Yeah. We could have him wired at all times while he’s walking and have like a safe word or something so we would know when to move in. He’s a smart kid. He wouldn’t use it unless things got hairy.”

“Dean is much brighter than I think even he knows,” Cas muttered. He turned his full attention back to Meg. “I like the idea. I hate to use him as a tool, but with his obvious training in some form of hand-to-hand combat and the way he handled the situation, thinking on his feet, he is an excellent candidate.”

“Not to mention he’s the only candidate we’ve got,” Meg remarked with a smirk. 


	7. I'm Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg nudges her favourite angel.

Dean could see his breath billowing up as he walked, hugging his jacket close and wearing the stupid hat Sam had shoved over his hair. But it was too cold to be without something over his ears. He knew that.

He saw Cas’s car sitting in front of the doors to the library from a distance but he couldn’t tell if Cas was inside or not.

He sped up a little and the closer he got, the better he could see the car. The tailpipe was sputtering a white cloud and he sighed. At least he wouldn’t have to go into the library and get sympathetic looks from the librarian again.

He heard the lock click over as he approached and got in beside Cas, thankful for the heat that suffused the space. He looked over at Cas as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and met blue eyes that he hadn’t been sure were real til he saw them just then. “Hey.”

Cas nodded to him. “How are you feeling?”

Dean shrugged and put his hands in front of the vents. “Just sore. My lip is thumping like a bitch though.”

“Would you like me to take you so Meg can look you over?” Cas asked as he put the car in gear.

He shrugged again. “If you want. Not much to look at.”

Cas nodded and headed off in a direction that only he knew since he passed the police station. But for whatever reason, Dean didn’t get nervous as he saw the boys in blue disappear in the rearview mirror.

Cas pulled the car into a parking space in front of an apartment building and got out, waiting for Dean on the curb. “This is where Meg lives, primarily,” he said in way of explanation.

Dean nodded, feeling what little tension there had been melt away. “Okay.”

“I thought you might be more comfortable with the picture taking if you didn’t have to do it in front of more than two people. Or one if you would like me to leave you to Meg so she can do it. Either way is fine with me,” he said as he led Dean up a flight of stairs to knock on a door.

It took a moment, but the door pulled open and Meg stood in pajamas with her hair up in a short ponytail, hair hanging in loose waves to frame her face. “Hey Clarence.” She glanced over and smiled at Dean. “My favourite little angel.” She stood back and motioned them in. “Come on. It’s too cold.”

They moved in past her and Cas pulled off his trenchcoat, leaving him in a button-up shirt, a tie that had become backwards somehow, and a pair of slacks that had seen better days, the crease falling limp.

Dean took the hint and took his jacket off, leaving himself in jeans and a t-shirt as he put Sammy’s hat into the pocket of his jacket so he wouldn’t lose it.

“You want something to drink?” she asked as she moved further into the apartment. It was well-kept with cream carpets and hardwood in the kitchen. Doors were everywhere, it seemed.

Dean shook his head while Cas asked for coffee, which he was promptly denied.

“So what are you two doing here?” she asked as she handed Cas a glass of ice water.

“I thought it would be better to take the photos here so there aren’t people everywhere.” He motioned to Dean. “And so if he feels more comfortable with you taking them, I can step out until you’re done.”

Dean was still trying to wrap his head around the amount of consideration for him and his feelings that Cas had. No one ever put too much time into wondering what it was he wanted.

Meg drew him back to the present by turning back to him. “Do you want me to take the pictures?”

He nodded. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with Cas. He just felt better with a woman doing that. He looked over at Cas to say so, but he was already moving to stand.

“I’ll wait on the breezeway.”

“Oh don’t be dumb, Clarence. Sit. I’ve got a bedroom. We’ll go in there and take them. There are such things as doors.” She sat her mug of something warm on the table and motioned for Dean to follow her. “Come on. Just take us a minute.”

He nodded and got up from where he’d been perched on the edge of a chair and followed after her.

She closed the door softly behind them and got her camera out of a bag sitting on the dresser. “Been a while since I photographed someone who wasn’t already dead,” she commented.

“What?” he asked, a bit confused.

She looked back up at him from where she’d been fiddling with the camera. “I’m a medical examiner, Dean. It’s my job to boogie with the dead. But I’m also a doctor. I know how to deal with the living too.”

He swallowed and nodded. “Okay.” He fidgeted. “What should I do?”

“Just hold still for the first part.”

“Cas said he wouldn’t photograph the top part of my face.”

She smiled. “Of course he did. I can do that too. So just look straight ahead and hold still.”

He nodded before going still and looking at a place in the middle-distance.

She took a few pictures and made sure they were all good before she motioned to his pants. “I’m assuming by the way you were limping last night that something is up with your leg. Show me. You don’t have to take off your underwear though.”

He flushed but nodded again and pushed his jeans off, pulling up the leg of his boxerbriefs to bare his thigh to her.

She hissed in sympathy. “Damn, Dean. He got you good.” She lifted the camera again and got a few good shots. “Can you put the leg down now and show me the top of the bruise?”

He did as she asked and pulled up his shirt. The bruise was spreading and growing darker. It seemed as if someone had poured ink under his skin.

“How you’re walking, I’ll never know. That’s a really damn deep bruise,” she said as she turned the camera off.

Dean shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

Meg looked at him for a long time, seeming as if she was going to say something. But she changed her mind and said, “You can put your jeans back on unless there’s anything else I need to see.”

He shook his head and pulled his jeans back up and followed her back out to retake his seat.

“I’ll email them too you, Cas.” She turned back to Dean. “I can write you a prescription for the pain if you want. Not much else to do, I’m afraid.”

He shook his head again. “My dad would wonder where I got them.”

Cas’s jaw tightened, but Dean was looking at Meg as she said, “Alright. Well, keep ice on them when you can. Twenty minutes every hour or so. And take Advil or Aleve or something. No aspirin. It will make the bruising worse.”

He nodded. “I can do that.”

Meg glanced at Cas. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to ask him?”

Dean looked confused as Cas turned to him. “Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Dean, we would like for you to be a C.I. for us.”

“C.I.? What’s that?” he asked.

“It’s basically, you go in, be bait and we come in when the time is right to press charges,” Meg supplied.

Cas nodded. “Yes, essentially. But you would be paid and you would never be in any real danger. We would make sure of that. It would get you off the streets and into a controlled environment.”

Dean was stunned. His eyes were flared as he looked between them. “But I’m only sixteen. And why would you want me to do it? Don’t you have like... better people to do it?” By the end his voice had started to fade.

Cas shook his head firmly. “No, Dean. You had both of us nearly fooled the first time...” He let the thought drift. “You have every right to say no, of course, but your help would be greatly appreciated. As Meg said earlier, you are a very attractive young man and you have... done well for yourself so far.”

Meg saw him floundering and helped him recover. “Basically, we just want to make sure you and your brother have enough money to get by, but since we know you won’t just take money you didn’t work for, we’re offering you a chance at a job where your safety is the top priority and where a paycheck is guaranteed whether or not the bad guys get caught.”

Dean sat quietly as his eyes drifted down to his hands in his lap. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course you can, Dean. It’s a big decision.” He waited a beat. “Would you like me to take you back to the hotel?”

Dean nodded, still not looking up.

Meg looked over at Cas and jerked her head in a silent command.

He sighed and nodded, getting up to get his coat and Dean’s, holding the latter as the boys shrugged into it. “Thank you, Meg. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Get some sleep, Clarence.”

Dean followed him back down to his car. “Why does she call you Clarence?” he asked.

Cas sighed again. “I have no idea. It’s a reference to It’s a Wonderful Live but I have no idea why she chose to name me after an angel.”

Dean wasn’t so sure he didn’t know.

He got in and Cas drove them back toward the middle of town. He watched as the lights went by and spoke quietly. “Do you think we could drive around a bit? I know you’re tired so it’s okay if you don’t--”

“Yes, Dean. I don’t mind.”

Dean swallowed and kept looking out the window at the town as Cas drove in aimless circles for a long while. Eventually, he said, “I’ll do it.” His breath fogged up the window but it faded quickly and he could see Cas looking over at him as the car slowed in the reflection.

“Do it? You’ll be our C.I.?” he asked.

Dean nodded and looked around to meet his eyes. “I mean, you were the person that I called and you came...” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Dean, I’ll always come when you call.”

The statement shouldn’t have meant as much as it did and it made Dean smile slightly. “Yeah... I just... I guess I didn’t believe it til it happened.”

Cas pulled over and parked in an empty parking lot so they could speak and he could look at Dean to watch for his reactions.

“It’s just weird having somebody in my corner, ya know? Like I know Sammy’s there, but he’s a kid and there’s not much he can do as much as he thinks otherwise. And I can’t really count on Dad, but you’re the first person to actually back up your words,” he said, holding Cas’s gaze.

Cas sighed. “Dean, I wish there was more I could do for you than this. I know... Well, I know you’re protecting people from the legal system, and I know you wouldn’t forgive me for throwing my legal weight around where your living situation is concerned. But know that if you ever need me or a place to stay or a place to run to, you can call me. I will come.”

He hadn’t known how true or how vehemently he felt about the words until he’d spoken them.

Green eyes, dark in the lack of proper light, glittered in the dark, and Dean’s gaze dropped to his hands. “Thanks Cas.” It was quiet, but Cas could hear the emotion in the words.

Cas reached over and put a hand lightly on his shoulder in a show of support. “You’re welcome, Dean.”

Dean didn’t even so much as flinch when Cas touched him and he found that odd considering what the boy had been through the night before. “Now, can I ask... Are you okay? And I don’t mean physically.”

Dean looked back up at him, brows low over his eyes. “Think you’re only the second person to ever ask me that.”

“Consider it the first of many times I will ask you.” He turned his body more toward Dean and leaned back against the door. “So are you alright?”

Dean put his eyes back on his lap and was quiet for a while before he shook his head. “Not really, but it’s fine. I’ve been worse.”

Cas’s rage flared at the thought but he tamped it back down. “Just because you have had worse does not negate how you are feeling now. It just means a course of action needs to be taken so you don’t have to feel this way anymore.”

He saw tears glitter down Dean’s cheeks but didn’t draw attention to them. It made his chest hurt to think that the boy was suffering this much.

Dean wiped a hand down over his face to rid himself of tears. “Just kind of stressed and tired of everything. I take care of Sammy and myself. That part doesn’t bother me but having to do what I do does. We don’t stay anywhere long enough that I can get a real job and I can’t change that. I’m not old enough to leave. But even then I couldn’t because of Sammy. He’s only twelve.”

Cas nodded. “It’s okay to feel that way, Dean. You shouldn’t have to be the adult. That’s your father’s job, which he is failing at spectacularly.”

Dean looked over at him, unable to hold back tears now that they had started to fall. “I’ve done this since I was twelve. Same age Sammy is now. It makes me sick to think he might do something like this. So I can’t leave.”

Cas felt as if he’d been punched in the solar plexus, his lungs seizing at the thought of Dean as an even younger boy letting adults have him in such a way.

Without much thought, he leaned forward and gingerly pulled Dean to him, hugging him tight. Dean froze for only a second before he held onto Cas’s coat and buried his face against his collar, hiding momentarily from the world.

Cas didn’t hug often, nor did he usually care too, but Dean needed this. He was touch starved of good things and Cas didn’t mind giving him this little bit of peace.

He held him until Dean pulled away after what seemed like a long time. He swiped at his face and said, “Sorry. Don’t usually do that.”

Cas sat back in his seat and shook his head. “Don’t be sorry for being human, Dean. Don’t ever apologize about that.”

Dean looked back over at him. “Thanks.”

It was weird having someone in his corner that didn’t tell him that he had to be strong all the time and to not let the world see him cry. It was nice.

Cas thought for a long moment before he said gently, “Would you like me to take you back to the hotel or would you like to drive around some more?”

Dean didn’t know what to do with the option. He usually didn’t get any. He just did as he was told and hoped for the best. He finally settled on the hotel. “I know you’re exhausted. I can tell. I won’t keep you any longer.”

Cas laid a hand on his shoulder again and squeezed gently. “I don’t mind staying awake for you, Dean. But if you’re sure?”

Dean nodded and he put the car back in gear. The teen let his head rest against the window and he watched the streetlights roll by as Cas drove. The emotional release had been what he needed but now he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and what felt like seconds later, Cas was shaking him carefully awake.

“Dean? We’re here.”

Dean slid back up in his seat and looked over at Cas, his mouth feeling like cotton. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas gave him a smile that seemed sincere. “Any time, Dean. Go get some sleep.”

Dean nodded and unbuckled. He got out of the car and looked back one last time before he closed the door and went up to the hotel, unlocking the door and slipping in.

Cas waited until he was inside and then waited a bit longer. He stared at the place Dean had disappeared and wondered at the boy.

He was stalwart to a fault and did everything he had so his brother never had to worry about anything. He never did anything for selfish reasons. It was noble in the most basic way.

Finally, he shook himself from his reverie and put the car back into gear, driving to a different hotel and checking in for a week. He had no idea how long the case would take or how they would find the man that had beaten Dean, but local cops usually knew.

He crawled in between the sheets after stripping and fell asleep hard after being awake so long. 


	8. Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moral dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text messages are in brackets. ([])

He woke the sound of his phone going off on the night table and picked it up, his voice rough when he answered it, “Castiel Novak.”

“Cas? It’s Dean. Dad’s moving us today. I don’t know where we’re going and I don’t have a lot of time. He came back about two hours ago and told us to be ready by noon. I just wanted to let you know in case you came looking for me.”

Cas rubbed a hand over his face as he sat up, hair in every direction from his sleep. “Are you alright, Dean?” It was his top priority now that he knew more about Dean.

Dean was quiet before he said, “Not really. Tired of moving around all the time for once. I can’t stay on the phone long. I can text you though and tell you where we’re going once I know that way you’ll know.”

Cas nodded. “That will work for me. Just remember... You can call me even if you just need to talk, Dean.”

He was silent again before he spoke. “I know, Cas. Thanks. I have to go.”

“Goodbye, Dean. Take care.”

“You too, Cas.”

The line clicked off and Cas flopped back against the bed.

 

Dean stared out the window of the Impala as the streets rolled by. They were going almost all the way across the country to Oregon from New Orleans. He might not have minded so much if his hip and leg didn’t hurt. He couldn’t get comfortable with the buckle pushing up against it or trying to curl up and sleep. It just didn’t happen.

When they got to Oregon two days later, he waited until Dad went to get food at a quick stop to text Cas.

[Cas, we’re in Oregon. Don’t know where we’re headed yet. I’m safe though.]

[That is good to hear. I will talk to the FBI Agents up there. If you are willing, they will set you up with a possible case.] Castiel was awake and at a desk setting up a file for the infomation Meg and Dean had given him about the man that had attacked Dean.

Dean considered it for a long time before texting back after Dad got into the car. Sammy was sitting up front so he could text since he was sitting behind him. Dad wouldn’t notice nor would he care. [If you trust them, then yeah. But I don’t want to be stuck with someone you wouldn’t deal with.]

Cas looked at the message and nodded before realizing how silly he probably looked. [I will set up a couple people in the area. I will screen them first.]

[That’s fine. I’ll just have to wait til Dad disappears again. I’ll let you know where we land when I can. You gotten any rest?] He couldn’t say why he cared, but Cas had been nice to him and had taken care of him when no one else had cared.

[I did in fact, thank you for asking.] Castiel replied, the glanced at the picture on his desk again. [How are your bruises?]

Dean grimaced at the question. [Still sore. It’s hard sleeping in the car. Dad saw them, asked me what happened. Told him I fell. Didn’t exactly lie.]

[Not exactly, no. I should have Meg send you with some pain killers, I’m sorry for thinking about it too late.] Castiel mentally kicked himself as he started to put a list of people together to work with Dean.

[Nah. Dad would kick my ass. I don’t have anywhere to put them. I’ll be alright. Everything going okay with the thing?]

Balthazar came around the corner, grin on his face and file in hand.

“Hey, so were you serious about that inside help?” the blond asked, moving to sit on Cas’s desk, not really minding the files his butt was now pinning to the desktop.

Castiel looked up and raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

Balth tossed the file down and grinned. “So I have a thing that needs taken care of. I’ve got a guy in Seattle that just slipped out and headed to Portland. Uriel is pissed and ready to go and bring this guy in by his toe nails.”

He flipped it open and pointed to the mug shot. “Please tell me your new CI is around that area. This guy is always looking for a good time.”

Castiel frowned and felt his stomach twist up at the thought of actually making Dean put himself out there. Maybe he should not have done this to Dean.

He looked down at his phone and considered for a long time before he texted back. [I was actually going to ask, do you think you could help us if you’re near Portland?]

Dean fiddled with his phone while he thought about it. [As long as you keep your promise.]

[I will, I have no intention of hurting yuo]

[You*] Castiel cursed the stupid little keys and looked up. “Alright, I can try and help you with him, but I need you to be working this case. I’m sending Gabriel with you.”

“You are the sweetest of hearts.” Balthazar smiled. “I can handle that.”

“Alright, I’m still working on the jacket for the attacker that got reported.” Castiel sighed. “I’m not about to drop the case just yet.”

Balth nodded and picked up his own file to take. “So do I get this person’s number or is it secret?”

“At the current time I would like to be the only one that has his number.” Castiel stated, not feeling good about letting others use Dean. His stomach twisted at the thought of Dean being a possession or being used by the bureau. “Who are you taking with you?”

“Uriel, Gabriel, myself, and possibly a couple grunts.” Balth replied, running his hand through this short hair. “I can send you a detail list en route.”

Castiel cringed and nodded. “Can you at least promise me Uriel won’t be alone with him? Dean is not going to take Uriel’s temperament well.”

Balth nodded. “Alright, I got it.”

“Call me when you touch down.” Castiel gave the other a stern look and Balth nodded before leaving.

He set his arms on his desk and rubbed over his face. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea, even if he trusted Meg.


	9. Please Don't Leave Me Here

Dean smiled at the misspelling and texting back. [I believe you.]

He looked up when the car stopped and put his phone back in his pocket. They were sitting in front of a motel.

“Where are we?” he asked.

Dad snorted. “If you’d been paying attention, you would know.”

He glowered, but got out, dragging his duffel with him.

Sammy walked up next to him, his own backpack over his shoulder. “We’re about forty minutes out of Portland. Dad’s running after a wendigo in the woods near here.”

Dean nodded. “Awesome.”

“I guess.” Sammy sighed, talking a little softer so Dad wouldn’t hear. “School number six this year.”

"What?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder at him.

Sam shook his head and moved to go into the hotel room. “Nothing.”

Dean shrugged. “Whatever.” He pushed the door open and sat his duffel down next to the bed. At least this hotel had two beds so when Dad was gone, they could sleep. Sammy threw his limbs everywhere when he was asleep so Dean barely got any shut-eye when they were with Dad.

Sam set his bag down and moved to flip on the t.v. He could at least zone out of his life for a few minutes if anything.

Dean looked over when the tv clicked on and sighed quietly to himself. Sammy had been doing that a lot more lately. He’d watch tv instead of reading or working on homework. It was starting to worry him.

 

Castiel eventually sent him information on where to meet the selected people he would be working with. He also wished Dean luck and reminded him that he could call the moment he needed anything.

Dean sent back an affirmative and told him it would be a couple of hours before he could get away since Dad was still napping off the drive.

Castiel sent back a reply and told him he should rest up too. He gave him the bare details to the case too.

Dean stared at the message and sighed, flopping back onto the bed, phone still in his hand. I hate this.

Sam heard the sigh and the bed creak. He glanced over and noticed the expression. “You okay?”

Dean looked over at him and nodded. “Fine, Sammy.”

“You look like spoiled milk.” Sammy stood up and walked over to flop on the bed next to him.

“Gee thanks.” He rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling. “I’m just thinking. No big deal.”

“About?” Sam pressed.

“Sammy, just drop it.” He sighed.

Sam frowned and moved to go sit in the chair again. “Fine.”

He stared at the ceiling for a long time before he huffed out a breath. “I’m just trying to not think about something and it’s not working.”

“You should do something else then.” Sam motioned to the t.v. “You could watch something.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t really want to.” Then it dawned on him. “That’s why you’ve been zoning out on the tv lately.”

“No.” The other said, a little too quickly.

“Don’t lie to me, Sammy.” He sighed and sat up. “It’s school isn’t it?”

Sam looked over at Dad and shook his head, he didn’t want to have a conversation like that with him in the room. He had already gotten in trouble recently and didn’t want to push his luck.

Dean nodded. “I’m gonna go out and get us some food later. You can come with me if you want.” It was an invitation to talk about it.

Sam nodded and relaxed into the chair. “Sure.”

“Kay. I’ll look up some places we can go that are close by.” He pulled out his phone to actually do that since he hadn’t been paying attention when they’d rolled into town.

“There’s a store about a block down, and a fast food place next to it.” Sam helped.

Dean looked over at him. “I’m thinking diner.”

Sam nodded. “I didn’t see one on the road we took in but I bet there is one in the phone book.”

Dean nodded and scrolled through his phone.

Sam flipped between channels and waited for time to pass.

Dean found a listing for a diner a few streets over.

Dad finally woke up and got his things together, telling Dean to look after Sammy and giving him ten dollars for food. Dean sighed and shoved the money in his pocket.

Sam said his goodbye to Dad and waited for the door to close fully.

Dean waited a beat before looking over at Sammy. “So the thing with the tv.”

Sam sighed but nodded. “It’s better than reality sometimes.”

Dean thought about everything that had happened in New Orleans. “Yeah. Sometimes, but... Well, I can’t say that it’s going to get better. I’m not going to promise that and it end up a lie, but we do alright. Remember when we set off fireworks on my birthday?”

Sam nodded. “I wish we could do something like that again.”

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll do it for your birthday.” He got up and got his wallet and phone, shoving them into his pockets and pulling on his jacket. “Come on. Let’s go get some grub.”

“Alright.” Sam nodded and got up. “Where are we headed?”

“Found a diner a couple of streets over. Give it a shot.” He pulled the door open after making sure he had the key Dad gave him before he left.

“Sounds good.” Sam pulled his jacket close.

Dean nodded and locked the door behind them before leading Sam away from the hotel. He was limping slightly from how stiff his leg was but he just gritted his teeth and bore it.

“What happened?” Sam asked, looking over.

Dean glanced over and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine.” Sam sighed. “Just asking if we need to ice it or something.”

"Maybe when we get back... I just don't want you to worry about me, Sammy." He sighed.

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to watch out for you just as much as you watch out for me." Sam shrugged. "We can fill the bath with ice like we did for dad when he got hit by that ghost in Utah."

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

He pulled the door open to the diner and let Sam go in first.

Sam moved into the nearest booth and smiled at the waitress when she came up.

Dean slid in across from him and waited for Sammy to work his adorableness on the waitress.

Sammie talked a little with the woman before taking the menu and looking at the selections.

Dean gave her a brief smile before doing the same.

“What’s our limit?” Sam asked quietly. The amount of money he had seen passed to Dean had looked small.

Dean waved a hand, thinking of Cas. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sam raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He wondered what the other had planned, he had heard about Dine and Dashing but he hoped his brother wasn’t going to try it.

When the waitress came back, Dean ordered a burger and fries and waited for Sam. He pulled his phone out to see if Cas had texted him.

He had no missed messages just yet.

Sam ordered his food and looked over at Dean. “So are you texting someone specific?”

Dean glanced up as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Yeah. Just somebody I met a while back.”

“Girlfriend?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean snorted, thinking of Cas. “Nah. Older guy. He helped me out when someone was giving me a hard time at the bar.” It wasn’t exactly a lie and he really didn’t want to give Sam the whole truth.

“What’s his name?” Sam frowned. “He’s not a weirdo is he?”

Dean shook his head. “No, he’s not weird. Kinda dorky.” He sighed. “His name is Cas.”

Sam nodded. “I see, that’s where you got the bruise?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Cas made sure the douchebag felt it.” Also not a lie. “He’s checking up on me.”

“Sounds nice.” Sam took a drink and leaned back in the booth. “At least someone is acting like a dad.”

Dean swallowed and had a memory of eyes flashing like frozen lightning. “Yeah,” he said, his voice tight.

Sam watched him, frowning slightly in worry but didn’t bring it up. The food arrived and they started in on it. Sam enjoyed the warm soup and sandwich, Oregon had been the opposite of New Orleans. The cold was biting and he hated it.

Dean ignored the look on Sam’s face and started in on his food. At least Sammy had let that go.

Halfway through the meal Dean got the text from Cas. [When you get a chance to, call me. I’ll explain what is going to happen.]

Dean felt his phone vibrate against his hip and pulled it out. [I’m eating with Sammy. Let me get him back to the hotel and I’ll call.]

[Understood. I await your call.]

Sam noticed the other. "He finally text back?"

Dean looked back up and nodded, sending back an okay. “Yeah. I’m gonna call him when we get back.”

Sam nodded. “Will I ever meet him?”

Dean shrugged. “Doubt it. We never work the same place twice, remember?”

“True.” Sam nodded. “So, it’s like a penpal dad?”

Dean snorted. “Not really.”

He thought of Cas’s fury in the church the first time he’d seen him. More like an archangel than a human. He’d been afraid of him then, but the way he’d treated him since then had been what made him trust the blue-eyed man.

Sam shrugged and finished eating. “So what now?”

Dean dragged a fry through ketchup. “We go back. You’ve gotta get settled in and I need to call him so he knows I’m okay.”

Sam nodded, he set his head on his hand and sighed. “Think the guy would adopt us?”

Dean looked startled by the idea. “Sammy, we can’t...” The argument died in his throat. He didn’t have a good reason.

Sam nodded. “I know…”

Dean’s jaw tightened and he wished he could give Sam a better life, a new family. “Maybe one day.”

Sam looked over and smiled sadly. “Maybe.”

“You ready to go?” he asked, trying to change the subject and keep Sammy from sinking lower.

“Yea, you?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded and dropped a twenty onto the table as he stood.

Sam stood and followed his big brother back to the motel. “So I’m staying in?”

Dean limped along beside him and nodded. “Yeah. I just need you to stay put so I can take care of this, okay?”

“What exactly?” The younger asked.

He sighed. “It’s just.. something that’s following me around since I met Cas. Don’t worry about it.”

Sam frowned, not sure of what to make of that answer but didn’t say anything as they walked.

Dean pulled him over for a rare side-hug but let him go after a moment as they grew closer to the motel.

Sammy enjoyed the comfort, however fleeting it was. Sam moved to the door and when it was open asked, “Do you know how long you will be?”

Dean shook his head. “No. I have no idea. But I’ll be back before morning okay? I promise I’ll walk you to school.”

“Alright.” Sam nodded. “Be careful?”

“Always, Sammy. Just call me if you need me and stay in the room.” Dean met his eyes and made sure he understood.

Sam locked eyes with him and nodded. “Good luck.”

Dean nodded and ruffled his hair. “See you later, Sammy.”

“See ya.” Sammy walked in and locked the door.

Dean waved slightly before he started walking back to the diner. He grimaced as he limped back, pulling out his phone. He dialed Cas’s number and let his breath out in a slow stream, silver cloud following after him for a flicker of a second. 


	10. Case File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. Enjoy.

“Novak,” Cas answered.

“Cas,” Dean sighed into the phone.

“Hello Dean.” His voice turned warm.

Dean relaxed and his cheeks flushed slightly at the tone of Cas’s voice. “You told me to call you when I took Sam back to the hotel.”

“That’s good.”  Cas said. “Everything okay?”

“Just sore. But I’m okay. I’m just nervous about all of this. Are you sure it’s going to be alright?” he asked.

“Yes, I have a group gathering in another hour and will be picking you up if it’s okay.” Castiel stated.

Dean entered the diner and sat down in one of the booths in the corner. “I’m at the diner.” He swallowed. “What’s going to happen, Cas?”

“Balthazar will have all the exact details. But there is a man that has skipped out on parole, he is a very dangerous man that needs to be brought back in.” Castiel stated. “We are wanting you to go in, find him, lure him out so we can grab him and actually throw him behind bars for good.”

Dean swallowed and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. “Cas, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.” The other affirmed.

Dean took a deep breath. “If something happens to me, you gotta be the one to take care of Sammy.”

There was a long pause. “Of course, Dean, but you will be fine. We will be having plenty of coverage.”

Dean didn’t like the pause. “Promise me, Cas. Promise me you’ll look after my brother if something happens. Get him away from Dad.” It was the first time he’d ever begged someone and the first time he’d ever let slip just how bad it was.

“Alright Dean, I promise.” Castiel affirmed. “I’ll protect him.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Cas.” He swallowed. “Tell me more about the guy we’re going after.”

Castiel informed the other about the man. The guy was a party animal, always getting into something deep. His favorite MOs were hookers and heroine. From the sounds of his file, he liked them young and gender was iffy.

Dean felt slightly sick to his stomach at the thought but nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” He thought for a moment. “Are you going to be here?” His voice was quiet and he really hoped Cas was going to come eventually, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I could be there tomorrow if you want.” Cas hated himself for not being able to be there, right then when Dean asked.

Dean was a little startled by how quickly Cas was willing to be there. And the tone in his voice... It was almost like he was upset with himself. “I know you’re busy. Ya know, saving the world and all. I’ll be alright if you have other stuff to do.”

“No, I told you I would make sure you were safe,” Cas refused. “I’m not about to go back on that. If you want me there, I will do my best to get there.”

Dean felt his eyes prick and he hid his face in his arms on the table, not wanting anyone to know something was wrong. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You are welcome, Dean.” Cas said softly. “Though Balthazar may not look it, he’s a great agent and he will make sure you are taken care of.”

“I know. I trust you. I know you wouldn’t lie to me.” He sounded very young when he said that.

Cas felt like an ass. Meg might have been true about the job and making it safer for Dean, but Dean was still young. Young and lost from his tone. And here Cas was, dangling the poor boy on a fishing line. “I won’t ever lie.”

Dean nodded against his arm, phone still pressed tight to his ear. “I know you won’t. I know you’ll do what I asked you to and I trust you with Sam. That’s more than I can say about a lot of people.”

“Thank you.” Cas said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot that comes out in the near future and the tags will begin to change from now on. There will be things added as the story progresses that we don't wish to disclose at this time to keep you all interested.


	11. Faker than Pamela Anderson's Tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be use of drugs against Dean's person in this chapter. If this affects or bothers you, please do not read it.

Dean stepped out of the SUV, the jeans and tight t-shirt the blonde Agent -- Balthazar -- had gotten for him making him feel like an idiot but it was for the job. The blonde wasn’t such a bad guy but the other agent was an asshole and they hadn’t gotten along since they’d first met.

Didn’t matter now. Now all that mattered was how good Dean really was and whether or not he could pull this off. He took off his jacket and threw it across the backseat before turning toward the club.

He had the best fake ID he’d ever seen in his pocket and a shit load of money on a card with his name on it which was a hell of a change.

The club was already packed and Balthazar had said their guy would be there. They had sent some uniforms to the other possible clubs to make sure he wouldn’t show up there. About fifteen minutes of looking around proved them right; the guy was in the far corner at a table with a group of people.

Dean heard Balthazar’s voice in his ear telling him where the guy was. He reached up and pulled the little earbud out of his ear and dropped it in his pocket so the guy wouldn’t see it if he got too close. Which was exactly where Dean needed him to be.

He grabbed a drink from the bar and took a long drink from it because he might as well take advantage of this while he could. The scotch burned his throat and he asked for another before heading in the direction Balthazar had told him to go just so he smelled like he was lit up enough to want to get laid with some random guy in a club.

He saw his mark sitting at a table with a woman who looked a little older than the guy’s usual MO and he took the rest of his drink before going over and just brazenly plopping himself down in the guy’s lap, smiling at him. “Hey there.”

The man paused and raised an eyebrow. “Well hello.”

Dean’s smile widened. Might as well go in for the kill. “Wanna fuck?”

The man grinned wide. “Seriously?”

Dean purred. Well that was easy. “Yeah. Seriously.”

“And where would you like to go?” the man asked. The woman next to him rolled her eyes and said something in the man’s ear before walking away.

“Doesn’t matter to me.” He tilted his head to a place in the back. “Bathrooms work for me. Just seem like you know how to do it right if the pissed off redhead is anything to go by.”

“Nah, she’s an...affiliate.” He grinned. “I got a place I’m staying, wanna join me?”

Dean knew the thing in his pocket was keeping track of what the guy was saying. He slid his hand up the guy’s chest up to curve around the back of his neck. “Absolutely as long as you promise to make it count.”

“Babe, I’ll ruin you for anyone else.” The other puffed up.

A laugh almost bubbled out of Dean’s throat at the show. Instead he leaned close and let the heat of his breath brush over the guy’s ear. “Then what are we waiting for?”

 

Balthazar arched a brow as he shifted in his seat. “Damn, he’s good.”

Uriel was sitting beside him and looked unimpressed. “He’s just being the whore he really is.”

Balthazar gave him a look and shook his head as he turned back to what was going on. “They’re on the move.”

On the screens that were mounted in local areas around them, they could see Dean leaving the club with the mark on his arm as the guy fondled Dean’s ass and hustled him into a car nearby.

Uriel got into the driver’s seat and followed the guy at a distance.

Balth’s phone went off and he answered. “Hey Cas, yea, we’re with him. We’ll give you the address when he gets the guy back to his place.”

Uriel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he turned the corner. The blond talked a little longer before hanging up. “Castiel is in town?” Uriel asked.

“Yup, he finished quick.” Balth tucked his phone away.

“Maybe too quick.” The dark man rumbled.

 

The man offered over a small bottle of pills to Dean. “Want some?”

Dean shook his head. “‘M already sloshed.”

“Why not be high too.” The other chuckled, taking two out at a light and popping them dry himself. “Live a little, Baby, life’s a party.”

Dean shrugged. “Okay.” He took the bottle from the guy and poured two out onto his palm and pretended like he popped them in his mouth but they were really still curled up in his fingers. As the guy turned his eyes back to the road, Dean dropped the pills into the floor and shifted to lean in and speak into the guy’s ear. “Anybody else going to be at your place?”

“Why?” The other smirked. “You want to entertain?”

“No, I’m greedy. Want you all to myself,” he said as he played with the buttons on the guy’s shirt.

The man smiled. “What’s your name baby?”

“Jason,” he said. It was the name on his fake ID so he figured that would fly.

“Good name.” He grinned. “Mine’s Allen, remember it for later, you are going to be screaming it.”

Dean almost gagged at the lameass line but smiled. “Oh, I will. Promise you that.”

“Good.” He pulled into a garage and parked. He got out and walked around to hold the door open for Dean in a overly showy fashion.

Dean arched a brow but got out and looped his arm through the mark’s and followed after him. “So where are you staying?” he asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled the earpiece out, putting it back in his ear, acting like he was just scratching an itch.

“It’s a surprise.” The man grinned, moving and wrapping an arm around his waist. His hand trailed down to Dean’s ass and gripped it firmly.

Dean made a noise in his throat that was as fake as Pamela Anderson’s tits. “Please tell me? I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll find out soon.” The other pulled him into the elevator, pushing a button and leaning into the other to kiss Dean hard.

Dean was repulsed but managed to kiss the other man back as he held onto the rail that went around the inside of the elevator. He might have been a good kisser if Dean's mouth didn't feel like it was being bruised and he wasn't high as fuck. So it was sloppy and gross and made Dean want to gag but he managed to hold still.

 

Balth was dying in the van. His face red from laughing so hard his cheeks hurt. “Oh god, what was that?”

The door opened and a very confused Castiel looked at him, frown and pulled together eyebrows apparent. Balth finally took a deep breath and acknowledged his superior.

“Sorry, your boy made such a fake 'gasim sound I thought I was going to pee myself.” The blond mumbled. “He did a really good job though. He’s really good looking too.”

Cas frowned deeper. “What do you mean?”

“I’d tap that and I know it’s a trap.” The blond smiled.

“Well you do, so hands off, and once he has this guy up in the room and you finish alerting the local precinct, we are going to pull him out before any other sounds tickle your fancy,” the older man growled, staring the younger down with bright blue eyes. “Understood?”

“I’m making the call now.” Balth pulled out his phone and stepped out of the van.

Cas moved to sit down in Balth’s empty spot and looked over to see Uriel watching him through narrowed eyes. The black man turned back to watching the monitors though after a moment of the intense staring contest.

 

Dean was pulled out of the elevator by his belt loops to a door at the end of the hall with 1910 embossed in brass and the man unlocked the door.

The interior was bare, almost like a hotel but a little bit more lived in. There were a couple beer bottles on the coffee table and a coat on the coat rack.

The door closed behind Dean and the man pulled him into an embrace, kissing and licking over Dean’s neck. “Fuck you look sexy, I bet you’ll look better naked on my cock.”

Dean felt ill at the tongue behind his ear but he kept his voice breathless. He was embarrassed that he was going to have to say something he’d usually say on the job, but he had to use all of the grenades in his arsenal to stall. “I look great any way you get me. My freckles aren’t just on my face.”

“Well, I’ll go get us some drinks and you get comfortable.” Allen smiled wide, moving to the kitchen.

Dean nodded and sat down on the couch, spreading himself out languidly, long limbs open in invitation. He just hoped Cas’s boys were somewhere nearby. “Nice place, Nineteen Ten is a hard one to come by.”

“Like you saw, I got people I know.” The other said, coming back from the kitchen. “Here you go, whiskey work?”

 

“Nineteen ten, we have the room number.” Cas snapped. “Let’s get going.”

The team erupted into life, the FBI leading and quickly directing the incoming police. They went up the flights of stairs and carefully moved up the hallway.

“Warrant came through, Castiel. We are green,” Uriel informed in Cas’s ear.

 

Dean took the glass and hummed. “Works for me,” he said as he took a long swallow of it. He sat the glass on the floor and grew almost instantly woozy. “Oh what the fuck.”

“Something to keep you relaxed, baby.” The other purred, pulling off Dean’s shirt and having Dean naked in moments, it wasn’t hard as Dean was quickly losing ability to do anything.

The man flipped Dean onto his front right as the door splintered in and agents started flooding into the room. The creep freaked out and stumbled back and away from the couch and tripped over a coffee table.

Cas was by Dean’s side, pulling his coat off draping it around Dean. “Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean’s world was getting really fucking hazy and woozy in a hurry. He saw Cas’s eyes and felt something wrap around him. He tried to talk, but only managed. “‘Mething ‘n mah drink.”

“We have a drugged civilian over here.” Cas called. “Help me get him to the EMT.”

A couple other hands helped him up and moved Dean carefully to the hallway, his pants were pulled back up and the coat more carefully pulled back around his shoulders.

Dean tried to hold onto Cas, his fingers not working right. He didn’t want to let go of him. “Stay,” he managed.

“I’ll be right here.” Cas nodded. The EMTs ran tests and confirmed he was on Ketamine.

“We need to get him to a hospital for observation. Possibly twenty four-hours,” the Medic stated.

Dean managed a whine but couldn’t fight it. He couldn’t do anything but loosely hold onto Cas’s hand.

“Unfortunately, he won’t be able to stay.” Cas stated. “He has a person he has to take care of. We have medics in our unit, they can put him under observation.”

The medics fought him a little but then finally gave in, but to Dean it was a world of blurs, lights, and Cas’s strong hand holding his.


	12. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Human, Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the weird shit begins.

Dean awoke groggily to the sound of popcorn being munched on and a monster movie going in the background. He blinked, blurry-eyed as he rubbed over his face. He couldn’t remember quite what had happened after... Fuck. He’d been drugged. Which made him panic as he finally got his eyes to work and he sat up in the bed, but he only found Meg sitting in a chair in his and Sam’s hotel room.

He blinked at her. “Meg?” His voice sounded like it had been ripped out with a claw machine.

The two chewing on popcorn looked up. Meg smiled. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Like I have cotton in my mouth. What the hell happened?” he asked as he moved to sit back against the headboard.

“Drank something a little mean.” Meg smiled. “Mind if I take your vitals?”

Dean shook his head. He usually didn’t like doctors but Meg knew what she was doing and he liked her. “No. It’s cool.” He looked over at Sammy. “You okay?”

“Yea, but I was worried about you.” Sam frowned. “You were really out of it like…” He looked to Meg unsure. “Something happened.”

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m okay though.” He decided honesty was his friend on this one. “Cas was there. It’s okay.”

Sam frowned. “I thought you said you wouldn’t see him again. Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean motioned him over as Meg checked his pulse on his other arm. “C’mere. I gotta tell you something and I don’t wanna do it when you’re way over there.”

Sam moved closer and sat on the bed. “Are you really okay?”

“Well his vitals are good.” Meg stated.

Dean pulled him over and hugged him with one arm. “I’m alright. Just listen to what I’m about to tell you and don’t breathe a word of it to dad.”

“Alright.” The younger one nodded.

“Cas works for the FBI. He’s trying to catch bad guys and sometimes he needs my help. He needed my help last night and one of the bad guys gave me something that made me pass out. That’s all,” he said as he squeezed Sam’s shoulders. “Meg’s a doctor that works with Cas.”

Sam frowned. “What? But… that sounds dangerous. What if something worse happens Dean?”

“He promised me he’d take care of you. And I’ve always got a wire on me and they’re never that far from me. I can take care of myself, Sammy. You know that,” he said as he looked at him.

“But what happens when you can’t?” Sam started to get distressed. “I don’t want to be left with dad. Dean, you came back drugged up.”

Dean swallowed. “That’s why Cas is there, Sammy. He promised me he’d take care of you and that means he’d get you away from dad. For good.”

“It doesn’t mean a dang thing when you aren’t here, Dean,” the other snapped, moving to get up. He stomped his feet into a pair shoes and grabbed his coat.

“Sammy, come back,” Dean said as he tried to get up. His knees wobbled though and he slumped against the nightstand. “Sam, don’t leave.”

“Why? You were ready to,” Sam snapped, yanking open the door.

“Aww, we just got here.” A woman was standing in the doorway and shoved Sam back into the room. Four people moved into the small room and the woman grinned. “We’re here on John’s behalf.”

Dean gathered enough strength to catch Sam as he flailed and moved him behind him. “He’s dead?” Dean asked. That was the only explanation he could find. John didn’t have any friends that Dean and Sam didn’t know.

Meg tensed up next to Dean.

“Sucked him dry myself,” the woman purred. Suddenly, there was a new row of teeth coming down on her vicious grin. “Now let’s finish with the kids.”

Meg walked in front of Dean, arms crossed. “Let’s have a nature check.”

The creatures shifted, now unsure.

Meg smirked. “Vampires may beat humans, but I-” The woman jerked when something happened with Meg. “Beat Vampires, now leave before things get bad.”

Dean made sure Sammy was right up against his back. He was defenseless right now, his knives and gun in his pack. He was completely useless going up against vamps with nada. Especially right now.

Whatever Meg had up her sleeve seemed to work though, and he was grateful.

The vampires growled and finally left.

Meg sighed and turned to Dean. “We need to move you two. Now.”

Dean nodded and turned to Sam, taking him by the shoulders. “Get your stuff together. We’ll get the Impala when we can.”

Sam stared at him, almost unseeing before he nodded and worked on autopilot to get what he needed.

Meg pulled out a cellphone and made a call, talking softly as she watched out the window.

Dean shakily got his things together and tucked his gun into the back of his pants and strapped his long knife to his thigh. He was pretty useless, but looking dangerous did him a lot of favours most of the time.

When they had their things together, he pulled Sam to him and hugged him hard, knowing his brother was about to rattle apart.

Sam clutched to him tightly and didn’t realize that tears were silently dripping down his cheeks.

Meg ushered them to her car and looked over at Dean. “Cas will meet us at a safe house.”

Dean nodded and held Sam as they sat in the back seat. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and didn’t tell him not to cry. He was allowed to cry about this. Especially about this.

As Meg drove, Sammy dozed against Dean and Dean watched out the window as the world went by, but he didn’t see any of it.

 

 


	13. Pizza and Pop

A few hours later, she pulled up into a little suburban white house with a little fenced in yard. “We’re here.”

She got out and walked around and helped take their stuff.

Dean woke Sam and they made their way into the house with their stuff and Meg, feeling out of place in the little piece of Suburbia that neither one of them had ever been a part of.

“Get settled in and get some sleep.” She motioned to the bedrooms as they walked up the stairs.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at the separate doors. “We have our own rooms?” Sam asked.

“Yea.” She nodded. “If you want.”

Sam solemnly walked into one of the rooms while Dean went to the other one and dropped his stuff on the floor. He needed more sleep, but Sammy came first. He went back to the other room and saw him sitting on the bed.

“You okay, Sammy?”

“I didn’t mean it Dean.” Sam looked so pale. “I didn’t want him gone, he was our dad…”

Dean pulled Sam into a hard hug. “I know, Sammy. I know.” He huffed out a sigh and fought his own tears. “Dad or not, he wasn’t going to win any Father of the Year awards. We’ll be okay.”

Sam started crying, hot tears trailing down his face and as hard as he tried to keep quiet, he let out little pained sounds as he let out all his hurt.

Dean just held him and petted through his hair, not saying a word as he let his brother grieve on his shoulder. He didn’t regret dad dying at all. Sure he missed him because, besides Sammy, he was all the family he had, but there was no remorse over his death.

A man, Dean remembered his name was Gabriel, poked his head in and said softly, “Hey, are you guys okay in here? I brought pizza and some drinks.”

Dean nodded as Sam wiped at his face behind him, trying to get his emotions under control.

“Do you want to come down or should I bring it up?” Gabriel asked, not wanting to enter the room yet.

Dean looked over at Sam and the younger boy looked wary of Gabriel but got up and moved past him. Following, Dean passed Gabriel and looked at the short blonde. “Take it easy on him, okay. He’s having a hard time,” he said quietly.

“No problem.” Gabriel shook his head. “I understand.”

Dean went downstairs where Sam had found the pizza with his nose and was already chowing down with some pop. He smiled slightly and went to go sit with him, grabbing a couple of slices for himself.

Gabriel sat and smiled at Sam. “Hey, I’m Gabriel, I’m going to be here for a bit. Me and Meg are going to share shifts here.”

Sam just nodded, mouth full of pizza. When he swallowed, he said, “I’m Sam.”

Gabriel nodded and took a bit of his own pizza. They ate in slow silence until Sam asked to be excused, wanting to go get some sleep.

Dean watched Sam go as he chewed slowly and wished he could fix it, give them a good dad that didn’t hunt everything that went bump in the night.

Gabriel watched Sam go then turned to Dean. “So it was vampires? Meg told me what happened. We are looking to retrace your dad’s steps.”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah,” he said quietly. He hadn’t expected to hear about another hunter. “I just want the car back. I could care less about his body. But Sammy’ll probably want to give him a funeral.”

“Any place you want him to be buried specifically?” Gabriel asked, drinking some of the cola.

“There’s a graveyard in Lawrence, Kansas. Our mom’s buried there. He’d wanna be beside her.” Dean hated him, but he wanted to make Sam happy. "Cremate him first." 

Gabriel nodded and sent a text message. “Do you have any other relatives?”

Dean shook his head. “We have an ‘uncle’,” he said as he made the air quotes and everything. “He’s our dad’s friend, but I dunno if he’d take us.”

“I can check. You’re both more than welcome stay here,” Gabriel stated. “And you can work, or not, it’s your choice.”

“Wait, this is your house?” Dean asked.

“Nah, it’s an unused safe house.” Gabriel shook his head. “I’m just saying in general. You wouldn’t want to stay at my place.”

Dean nodded. “Okay.” He shrugged. “I told Cas I’d help.”

“You can still take a break though.” Gabriel pointed out.

“I might for a while til Sam gets a little better. But I owe Cas.” He shrugged and ate another slice of pizza.

“Just be careful.” The other mumbled.

 

 


	14. It's Gonna Get Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a bad feeling about this one.

**Two Years Later.**

“I don’t care, Castiel,” Raphael snapped, slamming down a thick case file. “Our main lead, the guy your CI brought in, is dead. I’m still trying to find out how but it looks like a goddamn suicide. We need insight and quickly!”

Cas felt his shoulders tense. He was in a loosing debate with his superior and wasn’t ready to give up yet. He didn’t like this, not one bit. Dean had already worked with them for two years and had adapted well. What Raphael had asked of him though, was more than cruel.

The woman stared him down and Cas sighed. “I’ll inform him and ask him. I don’t want to push him into something that he can’t handle.”

She gave him a look but waved him out of the office with the file. Cas took it and felt like it weighed twenty pounds and was colder than dry ice.

 

Dean was sitting on his bed listening to some old music on the iPod his friend Charlie had given him but looked up when his door pushed open and he smiled at Cas. It was more sunshine and fair weather every day since his father had been killed.

Pulling his earbuds out, he said, “Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

“I have...a new possible case.” Cas stated, reluctant to offer some information.

Dean sat up straight and folded his legs, giving Cas room to sit. “Alright. Tell me what’s up.”

“Before I do that, I want you to know Dean, you don’t have to do this. I appreciate all you have done, but I don’t want you to feel obligated to do every case.” The other sighed, sitting and placing the file on his slacks covered lap.

He looked around the room. The boys had moved to Meg’s apartment and settled in. It took a while but they had finally started to prosper.

Dean shrugged. “It’s cool, Cas. You know you can always ask.” He was acting weird, but he would let him ask whatever it was that was such a big deal.

“I don’t want to ask, but Raphael wants me to.” Cas sighed. He held out the file. “This is a file on a man named Alastair Mercer. He’s not a good man in any sense and we can’t get anything to stick to him. Or even lead back to him.”

Dean took it from him and listened before he opened it up to a mugshot of a tall guy, thin-cheeked and smug looking. He flipped through the other things in it but it was all a bunch of mumbo jumbo to him so he looked back up at Cas. “What has he done?”

“If we are right, he’s a murderer, extortionist, and running a prostitution ring.” Cas flipped some of the pages over to black and white stills. “We think that he’s the Hell’s Butcher murderer.”

Dean’s eyes widened. He’d heard that name on the news. Multiple times. “What do you need me to do?” If people were getting hurt, he owed everything he had to making sure they got saved.

“Raphael wanted you to enter in as a rent boy through a person we’ve been using for information.” Cas sighed. “The informant is safe but the situation is dangerous though.”

Dean nodded, his mind switching into business. “I’ll do what I have to, Cas.” Before the Agent could say anything, he held up a hand. “My deal remains the same. You and Meg take care of Sammy should something happen to me and he never finds out what I’m really doing until I tell him. He stays in school and makes it to college, no matter what.”

Cas sighed and nodded. “It’s never changed Dean. And we will have you as safe as possible too.”

Dean met his eyes. “I know you will, Cas. I trust you.”

“I don’t feel good sending you into this,” Cas mumbled.

Dean put the file next to him on the bed. “Alright, tell me why.”

“This man is dangerous. He has deep pockets and has avoided seeing the inside of any courtroom,” Cas answered. “I want you to be careful.”

Dean gave him a cocky grin. “I’m always careful, Cas.”

Cas gave him a long slow look before nodding. “I’ll set it up for you.”

Dean saw the look and his expression dropped to a serious one. “Listen, Cas, you know I’m not going to do something stupid. I got Sammy to get back to. Can’t leave him by himself.”

Cas nodded and stood up. “That’s true, and I think he needs you just as much as you need him.”

Dean stared at him for a second before he looked away, fiddling with the file. “Thanks.” He looked back up. “When do we start?”

“Probably next weekend, but you will meet with Crowley before then.” Cas stated.

Dean nodded. “Okay. Just let me know.” 


	15. Scottish Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean becomes their Inside Man.

“I’ll have you know, the only reason I’ve been helping you is to help myself,” an annoyed Scottish man in a three piece suit growled. “And doing this will possibly get me killed, so why should I?”

“Because you are our only in.” Cas sighed. “Please.”

Crowley growled. Cas knew the other wasn’t going to leave but he could tell this was pushing a bit too much.

“We’ll negotiate with your lawyers about that incident last May,” he sighed. That got Crowley’s attention. “We are willing to overlook it if you help us.”

“You all are so dirty.” Crowley sighed. “Fine, so who is my little arm ornament?”

“I am,” Dean said from the doorway. He was leaning with his arms crossed against the frame, shirt pulling tight over his biceps but the rest of him was lean in his t-shirt and jeans. His hair was swept up in its usual style and he had an earbud hanging out of one ear as he looked Crowley over.

Crowley looked back, sweeping his eyes over the other and then letting out a low sigh. He turned back to Castiel. “Novak. He’s taller than me… Are you serious?”

“So?” Castiel gave him a deadpan look. “Your preference for renting isn’t that secret.”

“They already know I hire boys, but that usually means arm candy that can’t bench press me,” the other whined. “Or put the bloody lube where I can’t reach.”

Dean snorted. “That will be the least of your problems with me.” He came in and plopped himself down in the open chair and eyed Crowley. Short, little soft around the middle, Scottish by the accent, probably really fucking filthy rich by the threads, and he was willing to guess he was pretty damn dangerous.

“Just get along with him Crowley.” Cas growled. “He’s good at his job.”

“Spying, sex, or both?” Crowley asked for clarification.

“Crowley," the other snapped. “Do you want those charges dropped or not?”

Crowley looked annoyed but nodded. He looked over at Dean, looking him over again. “Fine.”

Dean snorted and watched them fight. When Crowley looked him over again, he arched a brow at him. “Do I pass inspection?”

“No, but in an interest to protect my business ventures I will get you up to par.” Crowley stated in a deadpan voice. “Shall we go?”

Dean shrugged. “I need to get my stuff from Meg’s office. Be right back.”

He left to grab his duffle bag and coat.

 

Meg walked in and smiled. “Hey, you meet your guy?”

Dean nodded and pulled on his flannel, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and grabbing his jacket. “Yeah. He’s a dick, but I can handle him.”

“Who is it?” Meg asked, putting away the file in her hand. She sat down in her chair.

“Crowley,” he said as he picked up his bag and put it across his chest.

Meg blinked then started laughing. “Oh, this is going to be so good.”

“Why?” he asked.

“He’s a dick, but he’s a got a couple soft spots you can use on him.” Meg smiled.

“Tell me quick before I have to go. All of my conversations are gonna be monitored from now on so gimme all the dirt you have before I leave,” he said as he closed her door.

“You are playing his rent boy?” she asked, leaning in.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Let him dress you up and parade you around. He’s a give and take guy.” Meg stated. “He’s got a steel mind that is full of information. He’s valuable, egotistical, but valuable.”

She leaned in. “I’ve also heard from the interviews, he likes sex, good alcohol, and his ego stroked.”

Dean nodded at the information and filed all of it away to use against Crowley later. “Alright. Anything else?”

“Don’t underestimate him, and don’t make him look bad in front of others.” Meg added. “But you should get going.”

“Yeah. I gotcha.” He went over to her and gave her a brief side-hug. “Take care of my brother.”

“Take care of yourself.” She hugged him back. “Keep in touch.”

He nodded. “I’ll talk to you when I can. Tell Sammy I’ll be back as soon as I can. I mean I told him that, but still...”

“I’ll remind him. We have plans to hit the museum when I get off so he should be pretty distracted for a while.” Meg smiled. “See ya soon.”

He nodded again and left. “Thanks, Meg.”

He made his way back to Cas’s office and pushed back in. “Alright, whenever you’re ready.”

He met Cas’s eyes as he stood there and gave a small nod.

Cas nodded back. “We’ll be watching over you.”

Crowley stood up and moved to the door.

“I know you will. You’re the angel on my shoulder,” Dean said with a smile before he followed Crowley. “Take care of yourself, Cas.”

“Same to you, Dean.” Cas watched the other go and sighed.

Crowley walked out the door and looked over at Dean. “Don’t take this wrong, but has all of your clothing been stolen from a lumberjack?”

Dean looked a little affronted. “They’re all like this if that’s what you’re asking.”

Crowley walked up to a Jaguar and unlocked it. He opened the door for Dean. The leather was black, matte with vibrant red stitching. He motioned for the other to enter.

Dean arched a brow at the car and slid in when the door was opened for him. He put his bag on the floor between his feet and buckled up.

Crowley slid into his side after closing the door. “We need to get you some clothes.”

Dean nodded. “You’re currently the boss.”

“I’m not going to lie. If you are going to try to pass off as my boy, you are going to have to be a fifty thousand dollar rent boy.” Crowley sighed. “My circle of… ‘Friends’ knows I have expensive taste.”

“Long as you don’t touch my hair, we’re fine. You can put me in whatever kind of monkey suit you want,” Dean said as the other pulled out. “Nice car, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Crowley smiled. “Be a good boy and I’ll let you drive.”

He looked at his watch. “If we go now, we can get you set up for a suit fitting. He’s one of my favorite tailors.”

Dean didn’t like being talked down to, but if he got to drive the Jag, then he might just play nice.

At the mention of an actual suit, Dean made a face but nodded.

“What?” Crowley snorted. “If they are fit right then you’ll like them.”

Dean shrugged. “Like I said, whatever works best that will keep me from getting killed.”

Crowley snorted. “Your mountain teen look won’t even get you in the door.”


	16. Three Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't understand why I gotta wear a monkey suit."

They drove to an upscale part of town and pulled into a small store parking lot. Crowley got out and held the door open for Dean. “Here we are.”

Dean got out and looked around him. “Lead the way.”

Crowley led him into the shop, clothing hung up on racks and displays. Suits, shirts, pants, vests and even hats. There was a man at the counter who was looking a little bored until he saw Crowley. “Oh, hello. How can we help you today?”

“Hello Alfie, is Marc in?” Crowley asked, shooting a smile at the little blond.

The blond smiled and went into the back.

“I thought I smelled money.” An older man chuckled, walking out, Alfie behind him.

Dean watched everything unfold in front of him, mapping faces and remembering names. All of this might be useful later. He put on his best vacant charming face and looked mildly pleased to be there.

Crowley motioned to Dean. “Help him.”

The older man chuckled and walked up, holding out a hand. “Name’s Marc, and who are you?”

“Dean,” he said as he smiled and slid his hand into Marc’s, shaking briefly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you also.” Marc motioned to a wall of mirrors. “Let’s get you suited up.”

Dean nodded, moving to stand on the podium in front of all that looking glass and shed his flannel, handing it over to Alfie who took it with a mild look of disdain and hung it up on a coat rack.

The man pulled out a tape measure. “You are about six foot right?”

“Six-one, actually,” Dean corrected.

Marc looked over at Crowley and just grinned.

“Not a word.” Crowley mumbled. The older man turned to Dean and started measuring him.

“You have a good build, Dean.” Marc told Alfie certain numbers and the teen moved to grab articles of clothing. “There is a lot I already have that will fit you.”

Dean smiled slightly. “Great.”

Alfie came up with a pile of clothing. “Please try these on.”

Dean gave the pile a dubious look but shrugged and went into the curtained section and closed it behind him before he gave the clothes in front of him the slightly uncomfortable expression he’d been wanting to give them since this had all started.

As he pulled on the pieces and figured out how the fuck the vest was supposed to fit, his face was set in a mask of ‘I hate this’, but he finally walked out with the tie hanging open around his throat. “A little help, please,” he asked, polite mask back in place.

Being on the road with a half-drunk motherfucker that only wore leather and flannel as a kid hadn’t led to many moments when tying a tie had been necessary. And John Winchester hadn’t ever wasted time on making him learn.

Alfie smiled. “I’ll help.”

He stepped in and looked the other over. “May I make a couple suggestions?”

Dean held still and lifted his chin. “I’ve apparently--and I’m quoting here--‘stolen all of my clothes from a lumberjack’, so suggestions are always welcome.”

“Crowley,” the blonde chuckled. He started fidgeting over the suit making it lay better. He gave little tips and tricks as he worked. Soon the suit sat right and Alfie moved to do the tie. “This is always the easiest part.”

Dean paid attention, not liking what he was wearing but learning how to own it like he did. When Alfie was done tying the tie around his throat and fixed his collar, he shifted his shoulders slightly and turned to look in the mirrors and paused. “Damn, I look good.”

“Very.” Alfie smiled. “I feel like you need a hat too.”

Dean made a hand movement. “You got one. Go get one.”

He was busy checking himself out in the deep blue suit, the gold tie making his eyes even greener.

Alfie snorted. “Already building the attitude.”

He walked back in with a solid black fedora with a deep blue ribbon as a band. “Here you go.”

Dean took it and carefully set it onto his head, making sure it sat right and tilting it just the smallest bit too far down in the front as he glanced over at Crowley. “Now, do I pass?”

His green eyes cut across the room with his annoyance, but his face was set in a charming smile.

Crowley nodded. “Much better, you can still wear your normal clothes around the house, but I would like you to wear this in public.”

Dean shrugged. “Fine. You got anything that’s not a three-piece you want me to wear in public?”

“Yes.” Crowley nodded to a stack of boxes. “I’ve already got everything ready to go.”

Dean nodded. “Fine by me. We done here?”

“Yes.” Crowley nodded. “Let’s get going.”


	17. School is in Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works for the information he gets.

Dean sat down in one of the chairs across from Crowley’s desk. “So, you’re supposed to give me info before this big thing right?”

“It is possible I could impart some wisdom,” the older man stated, not looking up from the email he was typing on his phone.

“So what am I gonna need to know?” he asked, crossing his ankles and leaning back.

Crowley looked up, his face an impassive bored expression. He set the phone down. “I’m not going to lie; I’m a businessman. I do quid pro quo.”

“And what, Mr Lector, do you want in return?” Dean asked as he rolled his eyes.

“You are humorous.” Crowley smirked. “Though your mouth could be used. I don’t mind you pumping me for info so long as you pump my cock.”

Dean stared at him for a long time. “Info first, then I’ll do my part.” He’d been a prostitute long enough to know you got paid up front.

“Smart boy.” Crowley chuckled. He pulled up a picture up on his computer and turned the screen to the boy. “Though, can you listen and work?”

Dean arched a brow. “Probably.” He rubbed his hands on the jeans he’d changed into as soon as they’d gotten to Crowley’s.

“I don’t get enjoyment out of talking about this stuffy group so I want to get it elsewhere.” Crowley leaned back in his chair, motioning to the people with fake smiles.

Dean looked for a moment at the faces, cataloguing them and filing them away. He took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he’d actually had to do this instead of just be bait. “Tell me what you want exactly and it’ll go better for both of us.”

“I want you to blow me.” Crowley stated. “You are legal, right?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “They told you I’m sixteen but I really am legal. The sixteen is for everybody else. You’re not going to get busted later for this, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Good, I like Novak. He’s still a cop. The rest I don’t trust,” Crowley relaxed against the back of the chair. Crowley pulled out his phone and flipped through pictures. “Here, you start. The first one’s name is Alastair, reedy looking bastard with the oily face.”

He held the phone up to show him.

Dean sighed and got up, looking at the picture on the phone as he rounded the desk. “Got it.” He fell to his knees in front of Crowley as he turned toward him behind the desk.

“He’s the head of the operation and the one you are wanting to target.” Crowley stated. “I would usually tell you to avoid him but no luck for you.”

“Fucking unfortunate,” Dean grumbled, going for Crowley’s belt. He was on autopilot with his movements. He’d done this all too often when he was younger and could let his brain work out the problems while his body did things he wasn’t proud of.

“Do you want tips to get his attention or how do you want to handle the first time meeting him?” Crowley asked, pulling up a picture of the next person.

“Everything you got,” Dean said as he pulled Crowley’s cock out, stroking it as he looked at the phone.

Crowley looked down at him. “Well, honestly, don’t let him get you. Keep him chasing you, he’s a big bad alpha prick.”

Dean shrugged but nodded. “Will do.”

“Don’t get too mouthy though. While I find it refreshing, he’ll want to correct it. You don’t want him that interested in you,” Crowley pointed out.

“Got it,” he said, finally getting Crowley to full hardness and lowering his mouth to the head of his cock.

“Mmmm, fuck that’s nice.” Crowley purred. “Alastair has a big thing for his private events. I’m hoping to avoid one that is coming up. If we get invited, we are going to have to attend. This is my unfortunate ‘group of friends’.”

Dean hummed in answer as he moved his mouth over the older man and kept listening.

Crowley pulled up another picture of an attractive, curvy blond with a martini in her hand. “This little piranha is Lilith, she is an ex of mine… an ex of everyone really.”

Dean’s eyes flipped up and he pulled off to stroke over him as he looked at her. “Can see why. She’s hot.”

“Careful with her,” Crowley mumbled a little breathlessly. “Her vagina probably has rabies by now. She also has a thing for younger people.”

He flicked to a new picture of a young looking brunette girl. She was close to the blond, Lilith, and had a large tipsy looking grin on her face. “This is Lilith’s on again-off again lady sex kitten. It’s name is Ruby. Never been a fan of her, but enough alcohol will do wonders.”

Dean looked at the picture of the pretty brunette before dropping his mouth down to Crowley’s cock again, humming. The sooner he got the older man to come, the sooner he could stop.

“Now Alastair's primo cunt and my personal least favorite out of the female bunch is this one.” Crowley held up a picture of a redheaded bombshell. She looked like she had been plucked out of a 50’s pinup magazine and stuck right next to Alastair. “This is Abby, and I will tell you to avoid her as often as you can. Looks are the only thing that are ‘Good’ on her.”

Dean glanced up again and tried not to get the heebies with a cock in his mouth before he kept stroking over him and swallowed him down.

Crowley chuckled at the look in his eyes. “She gives me the willies too. I would keep your cock under lock and key around her.”

Dean pulled up on a long lick and stroked over him. “I’ll try and remember that.”

Crowley reached down and stroked through the other’s hair and flipped to his last picture. “And this is Zel. He’s one of Alastair’s friends.”

Dean absently leaned into the hand as he looked at the picture. “Special?”

“He’s…. somewhat new.” Crowley frowned. “I’m not sure all what makes him tick, but a friend of Alastair's is a friend you don’t want to take lightly.”

“Okay,” Dean said before dropping his mouth again, running his tongue around the head of Crowley’s cock, flicking over the slit.

“Fuck.” Crowley purred, leaning his head back and tossing his phone back up on the desk. “School’s out, recess now.” 


	18. Not Enough Listerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones are a bitch.

Dean spat into the sink and took another shot of Listerine as he hit the green button on his phone to call Cas.

“Hello Dean,” Cas answered, there was a the sound of his unit in the background. “Are you okay?”

Dean spat again and wiped his mouth. “Hey, Cas. Yeah. I guess. Just got back from a party at one of Crowley’s ‘friend’s’ house. Just wanted to check in.”

“What happened?” Cas asked, there was the sound of papers.

“Lot of groping and talking about shipments and Lilith something tried to stick her tongue down my throat,” he said, shuddering at the memory.

“Who was there?” Cas asked.

Dean tried to get everything straight as he went back to his room and crawled up into his bed. “Lilith, her croney Ruby.” He thought again. “Guy named Zel. Some other people that I forgot their names.”

“Where they talking about Crowley’s business or what for the shipments?” Cas mumbled and there was sounds of typing.

“I don’t know, I was busy trying to keep Lilith’s hands out of my pants and Ruby’s tongue out of my ear,” he mumbled. He flopped to the side and miserably held onto a pillow. “Sorry, Cas.”

“No, it’s fine. Are you okay?” Cas asked a little more attentive.

Dean looked out the window at the dark sky. “I guess. Kinda miss being home with you guys,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry. If you want, we can find a way to pull you out,” Cas stated, his voice serious.

Dean shook his head. “No, I need to do this. You don’t have anyone else.” He swallowed. “I just miss seeing Sammy and you and Meg.”

“We can try and see if we can get you two to meet up at some point.” Cas thought out loud.

“It’s okay. Just...” Dean bit his lip. “Will you give Sammy a hug for me and tell him I love him?”

“Of course, you could call him and tell him you love him too.” Cas stated. “You aren’t on phone silence.”

Dean stayed quiet for a long moment. “I feel like it’d be easier if I didn’t.”

“Alright, if that’s what you feel.” Cas said, voice soft.

“Are you okay, Cas?” Dean asked, voice just as quiet.

“I just want to make sure you are okay.” The older man answered. “Not just physically.”

Dean thought about that answer. “I’m okay. It’s been a long time since I had to do certain things to stay afloat but I haven’t forgotten. It’s alright.”

“Certain things?” Cas asked, his voice edged with curiosity.

Dean’s face flushed scarlet and he felt shame at everything he’d been doing for the last week wind its way into his chest. “It’s better if you didn’t know, Cas.”

“Oh.” The other stopped what he was doing. “Oh, sorry.”

Dean buried his face in the pillow and tried not to feel sick. “It’s fine,” he mumbled.

“I should let you go, you sound tired,” Cas pointed out.

Dean turned his face outward again. “Not really, but if you need to go, I’ll let you.”

“Not really. I just thought you sounded tired,” Cas mumbled softly.

“Nah. Had my face shoved in a pillow.” He shifted around and propped up against the headboard.

“Do you keep changing rooms or something?” Cas asked, worried.

“What? No, why?” Dean asked, confused.

“You are shifting a lot,” Cas answered. “I hear you moving a lot.”

“Oh. I’m on my bed. Trying to get comfortable,” he mumbled.

“That makes sense.” Cas chuckled softly. “Sam couldn’t sleep last night.”

Dean sat straight up. “What? Why? What’s wrong?”

“Because the Winchesters are never able to sleep if they aren’t in the same house.” Cas chuckled.

Dean blushed hard at the truth of that and relaxed back against his pillows. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“And it’s about time for finals. Meg will be removing the light bulbs from his lamps soon.” Cas’s smile came slowly through speaker.

Dean laughed quietly at that. “Yeah...” He imagined Cas working late and could imagine the rumpled suit and messy hair from where he’d run his hand through it one too many times as he smiled while on the phone.

There was a commotion in the background and someone called Cas’s name. The older man sighed. “Dean, I have to go, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Take care of yourself, Cas.”

“Same to you Dean. I’m right here if you need,” the older man’s gravely voice stated.

“I know, Cas. I’ll talk to you later,” he said quietly, trying to ignore what his hormones were doing.

“Sleep well, Dean,” Cas said softly.

“You too, Cas,” Dean replied, clicking the red button and staring at his phone. He swallowed hard and flopped over on his side, groaning loudly.


	19. Pet Whipping Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult decisions.

“I’m not sure, but I think you need to try harder,” Crowley said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

Dean looked up from where he was reading on his bed. “What do you mean?”

“I know I said stick to me but Alastair hasn’t even nibbled the bait to come see you.” The older man sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

Dean swallowed. “What do I need to do?”

“I have an idea, but I don’t think you will like it,” Crowley admitted.

Dean put the book down and scooted to the edge of the bed. “What?”

“You need to get out there and attract the bastard.” Crowley took a sip.

“How?” he asked. “Stop being cagey and just tell me.”

“Sleep with everyone but him?” Crowley suggested.

Dean felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. He thought for a long time on that. "Everyone but Abbie," he bartered. “Lilith and Ruby are already panting at me.”  

“Everyone but Abbie.” Crowley nodded. “Do not try for Abbie.”

"If I ever do, do me a favor and cut off my dick." He scrubbed his face with his hands.

“I would think it would fall off.” Crowley chuckled. “Good luck.”

Dean nodded and looked down. “When’s the next party thing?”

“Couple days. I’ll get the details.” Crowley patted his pants pocket.

“Okay. I’m gonna go shower.” He stood and went to lock himself in his bathroom.

Crowley left, texting the group to see what was going on.


	20. Silk Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean catches the fish but wasn't prepared for it to be a piranha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter somehow got skipped??? Not sure how that happened. I'm trying to fix things. I apologize. There is more that somehow got cut out unintentionally. Here is the actual chapter 20. More updated fixes to come.

Ruby had been easy. As Crowley had said, a little alcohol had made her open season. She had willingly pounced at the first invitation Dean had given. 

That’s how he had ended up here, for the second time, at her house. She was passed out and fucked out, not even caring to show him out the door. She had just rolled over and went to sleep.

Dean grabbed his tie and and popped his collar, hanging it around his neck as he texted Crowley. He put his shoes on and closed the door behind him as he left. He wanted to get back to Crowley’s place and shower as soon as he could. 

He passed through the dining room and pushed into the kitchen, intent on getting to the driveway in the back where the Jag was parked. 

“Leaving so soon?” came a coy voice.

Dean froze and turned back to see the blonde sitting at the counter and put on an easy smile to cover up the heebie jeebies he was getting. “Crowley will probably be missing me soon. And I’ve got an appointment with my tailor later this afternoon.” 

“Cancel. Call Crowley and tell him you are busy still.” Lilith gracefully got up, heels clicking on the tile.

“Why would I do that, Lilith?” he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. He had a feeling this was going to go exactly where he needed it to, but he didn’t want anything to do with it. 

She came up to him, taller than him in her heels. “Because since you seem to be taking on others while under Crowley, I want to have a taste. Hell, I may snack on it all day long.”

Dean pushed down the bile that made its way up his throat and said, “I don’t come cheap, Lilith.” 

“Darling.” She trailed a finger over the v in his shirt. “I walk into runway shows and buy the clothes off the models. And if I’m feeling like it, I buy the models.”

She flicked the tie over his shoulder. “Call me ma’am and take off your clothes, tell Crowley you will be busy.”

Hook.

Line. 

Sinker.

Dean smiled easily at her and pulled his phone out, sending a text to Crowley before he started to strip. “Yes, ma’am.” The words tasted like ash but he was getting better at this acting thing. 

“Good. Meet me in the livingroom when you are naked.” She turned and walked away.

As soon as the door closed behind her, he looked down at the front of his slacks. “Take one for the team, man. Ruby wasn’t so bad, but this is going to be bad,” he said very quietly. He took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face. “Think of something else... Anything else.” 

His mind wandered to all the porn he’d had on rerun in his brain when he got a quiet minute but that wasn’t going to work. 

Then a thought came to him and his face flushed and his cock got interested in a hurry. “Yeah, okay. That works,” he gasped as he shoved his pants and shoes off before going to meet Lilith. 

 

Lilith lazed on the leather couch, her skin flushed and her body relaxed. “Go get me a glass of wine.”

Dean got up off of his knees. “Yes, ma’am.” He left her and went into the kitchen. He washed his face off in the sink and tried to keep from getting sick but dried off and went to the wine fridge to pull out a bottle and popped the cork. He filled a glass and carried it back to her. 

She had moved to relax against the arm of the chair and was typing something on her phone. She held it up and snapped a picture of Dean as he walked. “Thank you.”

He paused before handing her the glass. “Who just got my dick pic?” 

“Abby,” she replied, she pointed to the ground next to her in motion for him to kneel.

He almost groaned but knelt beside her. “Why?” 

“Show and tell.” The blonde chuckled and finally took the glass.

He shrugged. “I guess.” 

Lilith took a sip of the red wine and looked to the room where Ruby was asleep. “I hope she gets up soon.”

She turned back to Dean. “I must say. I’m not overly impressed right now. How much is Crowley paying for you?”

Dean looked offended. “Excuse the fuck out of you.” 

He got up and started for the kitchen. 

Lilith giggled, “Where are you going?”

“Getting the hell out of here,” he said as he shoved the door to the kitchen open. He picked up his pants and shoved his legs into them. He wasn’t really that pissed. He knew he’d been lackluster about the whole thing. Still stung though. And he knew how to use an out when he got one. 

“No you aren’t.” Lilith padded into the kitchen. “You are staying.”

“The fuck I am. I don’t get paid enough to deal with you. At least Crowley has common decency.” He turned to her and his eyes were hard. 

“You leave, you don’t get paid at all.” She snorted. “And I don’t have to give you decency.” 

She walked up and grinned. “You are literally my personal sex toy, I can do whatever I want. If I want to treat you like trash, I’ll crumple you up in a ball and leave you on the corner.”

Dean’s temper took effect and he rounded on her, still only in his slacks. “Listen, you bitch, I might be a whore, but I’m also a fucking human being. So get the fuck off your high horse.” 

Lilith cackled and gripped him around the neck, slamming him into the wall. “Well sorry, but I don’t actually care what you want.”

Dean’s hands went to hers and tried to pry off her fingers. This wasn’t exactly what he’d planned. He let real fear slip into his bravado. “Look, please. Let me go.” 

She smiled, all white teeth and eyes that were as hard as diamonds. “Not until I’m done with you.” 


	21. Ice Against Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highball Scotch is a great way to deal with your problems. Really.

He found out ice made a very distinct sound when it hit crystal. It was something purer than glass but what he poured into it after was anything but pure. It burned, moreso than he remembered. Or maybe Crowley’s liquor was just that much better than what he’d gotten before while he was on assignments. 

It had started out as some kind of boredom while he went through the record collection in the drawing room. 

Now, it was a downward spiral that led his thoughts into a darker, danker place in his soul that he avoided at all costs because he couldn’t afford to pull it out in front of Sam. It was the thing he’d been hiding for years; the thing that had been corroding his being for almost half his life.

But Sam wasn’t here and neither was anyone else.

The bottle of Scotch disappeared within a couple of hours. Then he found another of some highball whiskey that tasted like honey on his tongue and made him want to wretch as he choked it down because he’d been fed too much of that on ketamine and he thought of the things he’d forced himself to do on behalf of his brother.

It wasn’t even like Sammy had asked him to. No eight year-old could even think like that, much less want someone to do that to themselves. He’d never asked for anything except a new pair of shoes when his were worn down completely so bad he could see his socks through them or a little extra food when it was cold. 

He loved Sam. No this wasn’t Sam’s fault.

His rage latched onto his father and then himself. Between the two of them, they’d made him into some kind of warped, wrecked version of what he should have been. He felt cheated. He couldn’t even tell his father what he really thought of him because he’d gone and gotten himself killed on some kind of suicide mission against every big bad that roamed the earth. 

The whiskey was almost completely gone by the time the sun turned the sky gold and then blush on the other side of the French doors that led out to the balcony. 

Juliet moving from his feet and yipping in greeting at her master was the only indication that Dean had when Crowley got home. His blurry eyes followed the dog before he lost interest and went back to staring at the glass in his hand as it rested on the arm of some expensive ass chair covered in hand-tooled leather or whatever. 

The dog was a damned traitor as she led Crowley back to Dean and the brunette looked over the sorry state he was in. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “What have you done to yourself? I hope my whiskey was good since it looks like you’ve put away most of it.” 

“Scotch was good too,” he said as he threw back what was left in the tumbler.

“Come on, Dean. Pull yourself together. We had an event we needed to go to,” Crowley said as he came further into the room. “Now you’re bloody useless.” 

“I was always useless,” Dean said as he tried to get up and leave. It took him a couple of tries to get his legs under himself and he swayed when he was vertical. 

“I find you quite useful though. Your mouth works rather nicely around my cock--” 

Crystal shattered right next to his head as he stood near the bar and he looked back at Dean who was standing with rage on his face. “Shut the fuck up,” he slurred. “I already know I’m fucking useless and all I’m good for is a whore. I don’t need your fuckin’ opinion.” 

Crowley arched a brow at him. “Go to your room.” 

“Fuck you.” Dean stormed out, swaying on his feet and bumping into the walls and he heard something shatter in the hall outside and a curse. 

Crowley pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Cas’s number. When the other answered, he said, “You need to come get your pet. He’s scaring my dog.” 

“What happened?” Cas asked. 

Crowley looked at the wet bar. There was an empty crystal decanter and the whiskey one was almost in the same condition. “He’s drunk enough liquor to put both of us in a coma and is having a breakdown. Come get your pet. Now.” 

Cas growled. “What did you do to him? How did he get drunk?” 

“Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist. I didn’t do anything to him. I left him here so I could go conduct some business, came home ten minutes ago to find a mess and have a mildly priceless glass shattered on the wall next to my head,” Crowley snapped. “Now, come do something with him. He’s your responsibility. Not mine.” 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” 

“Grand. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find my dog. I think he’s scared her off into the nethers of the house.” He clicked off and put his phone back in his pocket as he poured himself the rest of the whiskey into another glass and looked down at Juliet. 

She looked up at him with big brown eyes. 

“Alright, so I lied. But this has got to stop before it gets any worse,” he said to her. “Let’s go see if he made it upstairs, shall we?” 

She stood and wagged her stubby tail at him, following after him when he moved to see where Dean had gotten to. 


	22. B.U.A.B.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was inevitable really.

He shoved three fingers down his throat and the acrid taste of acid and liquor raced back up his esophagus to end up in the porcelain bowl in front of him. Twice more he made himself vomit as he sat on his knees on the marble floor of his bathroom. 

Thank God he’d had the presence of mind to lock the doors behind him so Crowley couldn’t get in so he wasn’t surprised to hear a knocking on the doors.

“Go the fuck away,” he said into the bowl before he flopped over and stared up at the ceiling from where he was lying flat on his back. 

“Just making sure you weren’t dead,” Crowley called back before he presumably left. 

Dean covered his face when he felt woozy and maybe like he was going to throw up again. He forced it back down and tried to get the world to stop feeling like he was on a fishing boat. 

He heard the lock click open on the bathroom, not quite sure how he’d missed his room door opening, and a heavy sigh. “Oh, Dean.” 

Dean’s body went on high alert at the voice, soft and way too caring. “Go’way, Cas,” he mumbled.

The last thing he wanted was for Cas to see him like this, for Cas to know that he was as rotten on the inside as he felt. He didn’t want his Guardian Angel to think any less of him. If that was even possible. Cas had been there when he’d been fucking people for money. He’d known. Had known all along.

What did he think of him now? What did he see him as? Did he see the cracks in his mirror? Did he see the grit on his soul? 

Instead of being left alone, Dean felt sturdy, gentle hands move him and he groaned, but he wasn’t moved far. He was propped up against Cas’s chest with his face nestled against the Agent’s neck as the other held him. “What happened, Dean?” he asked quietly. 

Dean didn’t want to talk, but the words came out anyway. “‘M useless. Don’t need me for nothin’. Shoulda just left me in New Orleans for the wolves.” 

He didn’t notice the tears that were slowly soaking into Cas’s collar or that his fingers had curled themselves into the lapels of the pale trenchcoat he always wore. 

Cas’s fingers tentatively came up to stroke through Dean’s hair. Meg had warned that Dean might have a fallout on all the things that had happened to him. Cas had thought it was impossible, he knew Dean to be strong, stubborn and full of grace under fire. Seeing him like this was almost surreal. He wanted to help put the teen back together but didn’t know yet where to begin. 

He carded through the sweat damp hair and let the other sob before slowly talking. “Dean, that is a bunch of utter shit. I would never leave you in a situation like that, and you are a great person.”

“You did amazing things, saved so many people, and anyone that would try and call you useless is just jealous of the brilliant light you are,” Cas stated, voice deep with conviction. 

“I’m the one callin’ me useless,” he hiccuped. “I don’t like me, Cas.” He hadn’t let go of the other’s coat as he sobbed. 

Cas continued his petting and stated softly. “I like who you are, can that be enough?”

Dean looked up at him, eyes blurry from the tears and alcohol. The green was even more vibrant than usual against the onslaught of his crying. “There’s no way.” 

"No way what?" Cas asked softly, wiping away the tears slowly. 

"That you like who I am. I don't even like me. I lie about it." Dean leaned his face against Cas’s hand, touch starved. 

Cas stroked over the cheek. “I liked you since the moment I met you in the interrogation room. You are a great person, Dean, more than you know.”

“No’m not. I steal and I’m a whore and I didn’t even get my diploma. ‘M just a dropout with six bucks to my name,” he mumbled as more tears came. The self-loathing he had was all coming out at once and he couldn’t stop it. 

“You stole and you did those things to help your brother,” Cas stated, a growl coming to his voice. “You may not realize it but you are noble because of that. And millionaires and brilliant people have come up from nothing. You are ten times smarter than most of them combined.”

The tone filtered through the haze and Dean tried harder to focus on Cas, seeing how serious he was being. “I’m just a grunt, Cas. Never gonna be nothin’.” 

“That’s a lie. You excel at everything you put your mind to.” Castiel replied firmly, his voice still rough in authority. “No one can hold you back, not even yourself.”

Dean stared at him hard for a long time before he leaned forward and kissed him. 

The older man flushed and sputtered, jerking his head back and thumping his head on the wall. “Dean?”

Dean flinched when Cas pulled back from him and then again when Cas hit his head. “Fuck. I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have done that. You okay?” He reached up and gently ran his fingers through Cas’s hair to feel if the older man had brought blood. 

Cas let him card though his hair once before pulling the hand down and lacing his fingers through Dean’s. “It’s fine, but why did you kiss me?”

Dean looked down at where Cas’s hands were holding his. “You’re nice to me, even when I don’t deserve it.” 

“You deserve every good thing that happens to you.” Cas corrected. “Every good thing.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t deserve you so... no.” 

“Dean, stop it,” Cas snapped. “Stop it, I know you don’t think it but you are far from being as bad as you think you are. Stop abusing yourself. It sounds like your father.”

Dean flinched from him, drawing away and hugged his knees. 

Cas reached for him though and carded through his hair again. In a softer voice, he rumbled out, “You have to be nicer to yourself. Come on, lets get you cleaned up and get you to bed.”

Dean shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Just leave me alone,” he said into his thighs. 

“No.” The other growled. “You are not doing fine right now.”

He moved and got up. “Now get up and hop into the shower and I’ll be right here. Then we are going to get you water and get you set into bed instead of you sleeping on a hard tile floor.”

The tears had started again as he hid his face in his arms as he tried to figure out what Cas was getting out of this. “Why do you even care? I’m not your responsibility anymore.” 

“That doesn’t matter; you aren’t property. Dean, I want to help you,” Cas stated. He reached down for the other.

Dean let himself be picked up since his muscles were too tired to do much else and leaned against Cas, breathing softly against his neck. “I’m so tired, Cas.” 

“I know, please, help me get you cleaned up.” Cas sighed.

Dean’s fight left him at the soft plea and he nodded before holding himself upright and taking off his shirt. The soft scars from a knife fight with a big bad on his belly were still pale pink and the tattoo over his heart was only slightly faded, still deep grey against the tan of his skin. 

Cas looked over the body and kept a supportive hand on his side as Dean moved. He reached over and turned on the shower head, making sure the other wouldn’t be hit with cold water to start.

Dean leaned against the wall and shucked his pants and boxer briefs, not even caring that he was naked in front of Cas at this point. The hand on his side was warm though in contrast to the cold of the tile and it was nice. 

Cas got him under the shower. “Clean up, I’ll get you a towel.”

Dean nodded and stood limply under the heavy fall of water for a long moment before he tilted his head back and let the water hit him in the face. He opened his mouth and let the water wash away the taste of sick and alcohol before spitting and getting to work on washing the sweat and hate off of himself. 

When he was clean, he fumbled with the water and managed to get it turned off as he opened the glass door. His hair was plastered down over his forehead and he looked for Cas. 

Cas was there and draped a towel carefully around the other and started toweling him off.

Dean held still and bowed his head, hiding from Cas as best he could. He felt ashamed of putting the other through this and making him deal with his shit. He swallowed and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Cas shook his head. He finished and handed the other a dry towel. “Put that on and lets get you in pjs.”

Dean wrapped the towel around his waist and went to flop on his bed while pointing towards the closet when Cas asked him where his pajamas were. “In a drawer somewhere.” 

Cas nodded and went to the drawers, he reached in and pulled out an item. He flushed when he saw the little strip of lace and silk. He quickly jammed it back into the drawer and carefully closed it to move to the next one. He was more successful this time and brought a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt over to Dean, not wanting to risk looking for underwear.

Dean managed to sit up when he saw Cas come back out with clothes and took the shirt from him, pulling it on before he stood unsteadily and pulled the pants on, not even concerned with the material rubbing on his cock. 

Cas pulled down the covers and patted the bed when Dean finished. “Here, get in and get some sleep.”

Dean crawled in and pulled the duvet up over him as he looked at Cas. “Stay?” He didn’t want to be alone and he knew it was unfair as hell to ask Cas to stay with him after everything he’d done, but... He didn’t really think it was safe for him to be alone.

Cas nodded and motioned to a chair that was by the unused vanity. “I’ll stay there.”

Dean shook his head. “That’s stupid. You gotta sleep too. Just get up here. Don’t argue with me. My head hurts.” 

Cas snorted and took off his shoes and coat to put elsewhere. He then curled up on top of the covers. “Better?”

“You sleep without covers in a suit at home? No. Go get some pajamas and get under here. Stop being dumb,” Dean grumbled. 

Cas chuckled. “Fine.”

He went to the drawers again and found something that might fit before coming back and getting under the covers. “Alright.”

Dean relaxed when Cas was finally in the bed and clicked off the lights with the little remote thing that controlled all of them. 


	23. Scars Don't Always Have Stories

Cas lie awake, just listening to the easy breathing of the boy next to him for a long time. He wanted to hold the other, pet over him and mend all the rough edges until Dean was content and whole again. He was fighting with himself, probably for the hundredth time since knowing the younger man. 

He wanted to protect Dean, cherish him, and give him the life he deserved, the life he needed. Being in Meg’s apartment with Sam seemed to help, but Castiel wanted to do more.

He wanted to love Dean.

Cas went wide eyed as the glass shattered in him. He started mildly panicking. That wasn’t right, that wasn’t what he wanted to do. He was supposed to watch Dean grow up into a man and watch him have a life of his own.

His lips tingled at the memory of the impromptu kiss. He rubbed over them, trying to get the feeling to stop, to be able to move on. He should just be a passerby in Dean’s life, not demand his attention.

He felt Dean shift on the bed and roll over only to wrap his limbs around him and bury his face against his neck while not even being fully awake. Soft breathing brushed over his neck as the teen settled back into the depths of sleep.

Cas wanted to pull the other off of him, or pull him closer, his mind couldn’t decide so he just held still, probably with a stupid look on his face.

Dean came sleepily awake when he felt his pillow get stiff and cuddled it deeper, nuzzling and laying a solitary kiss on a stubbly jaw. “Wha’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Cas tried to relax so the other would sleep.

Dean’s hand rubbed over Cas’s shoulder where it was laying. “Can make you feel better if you want,” he mumbled. 

“I’m okay.” Cas shook his head. “You need to rest.”

“‘M okay. Turn over,” Dean said as he unwound himself and nudged Cas. 

“I’m not sure Dean.” The older man frowned, not sure what was going on.

Dean grumbled about stupid old men and flopped the bigger man over before sitting on his butt and starting at Cas’s neck with the kneading with his thumbs. “Stop complaining.” 

He smoothed his hands down over Cas’s back and ran into knobbled, rough scars right over his shoulder blades. His brows came down and he rubbed his thumbs over them lightly. “What happened?” 

“No idea, just woke up in the hospital one day and couldn’t really remember much at all.” Castiel shrugged, causing the scars to stretch and pale.

Dean leaned down and nuzzled between them. “I’m sorry.” His fingers lingered on them for a moment more before moving on to knead and press into Cas’s back. 

“It’s not your fault.” The other mumbled, giving an appreciative groan at the press of fingers into his lower back.

When Cas made a noise of approval, Dean worked that place harder and made sure it was all loose and relaxed. “Doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad for you. It’s call empathy or somethin’.” 

“True.” Cas’s voice sounded distant like he was slipping off to sleep. Which before he realized it was what he was doing.

Dean worked a little more, even after he noticed Cas had fallen asleep and kissed between the scars before moving to settle in beside him and cuddle him properly again. 


	24. Party Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than he bargained for.

The party was in a beautiful gala hall. Tall marble pillars, black gleaming floors, and a live band was on the stage. There were tall ceilings and chandeliers with golden light. 

“I swear they show off more and more every bloody year.” Crowley sighed, adjusting his black mask. “I’m not going to enjoy this.”

Dean fidgeted. “Me either.” 

“You at least look good.” Crowley mumbled, looking the other over. Dean was wearing a corseted vest that showed off his bare arms, tight leather pants and army boots. The hood on the vest was pulled up and there was two horns on the top.

Dean blushed slightly. “Thanks.” He swallowed and looked around, feeling the mask shift on his face. Crowley had smoked around his eyes and the green stood out like beacons in the halflight. 

“Keep an eye out. Alastair is here.” Crowley warned in a whisper, wrapping his arm around Dean’s bare hip. He led him slowly to the bar.

Dean wrapped his own arm around Crowley’s shoulders and leaned into him like he wanted to be there. “I will.” He wound through the crowd with the older man and kept his other thumb in the waistband of the pants, dragging them down over his hipbone. 

Crowley led him around and watched the crowds. “Look out, here comes the bitch squad.”

“Fuck me,” Dean mumbled but kept a vacant smile on. 

“I would, but your guard dog would maul me.” Crowley mumbled back. He then pulled on a fake smile. “Hello, Ruby, Lilith.”

“You’re right,” he said with a real smile. He tried not to get the heebies when he saw Lilith, and it wasn’t too hard when he thought about how much fun it was going to be seeing her smoked back to Hell. 

“Hello. How are you Crowley?” Lilith chirped. “Is your toy still holding up?”

“Considering he’s right here, laughing at your tart outfit.” Crowley snorted. Lilith frowned at the man. She was wearing a tight ‘angel’ outfit with fluffy wings. “I thought you had style.”

Dean didn’t even hide his smile and just leaned against Crowley a little more heavily. At least he hated Lilith as much as Dean did.

“Aren’t you funny.” Lilith snorted. “Your boy didn’t seem to mind what I was wearing.” 

“Between your twat and a knife,” Crowley chuckled. “I’m surprised he didn’t give his dick a parting wave. Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to work the room.”

“You are such a dick.” Ruby snorted. 

Dean tried not to laugh. He really did. As Crowley pulled him away, his shoulders shook with how hard he was trying to keep it in. 

“And see, if you didn’t go for overcoats and grumpy agents, you could have had my wit and charm.” Crowley chuckled softly. “Are you doing okay?”

“Can’t help that I like Cas, Crowley,” he said, still smiling. “Yeah, I’m fine. For now anyhow.” 

“Well… I won’t judge you for your lapse in judgement.” Crowley chuckled. “Want a drink?”

“I feel like I’m gonna need one before the night’s over,” he answered. 

“So let’s start early,” Crowley replied back. He led to the bar and ordered two drinks and handed one to Dean.

Dean took it and downed it in one go. “Thanks.” 

“Lush,” Crowley teased, taking a sip of his own. 

“Just make sure I stay above the drunk line and we’ll be fine,” he mumbled. He motioned to the bartender for another and didn’t shoot it. 

“Can’t have you open to those harpies.” Crowley nodded in agreement.

“God no,” he said as he shot the second one at the thought. He took a third for courage and turned to Crowley. “Okay. Time to set off the fire cracker.” 

Crowley nodded and pulled his face into a sneer. “I told you to stay close, so stay close.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What? You want me up your ass all night? I thought that was what you were for.” He took his drink from the bartender, not bothering to keep his voice down. 

“Watch your mouth.” Crowley growled, taking a step in to be imposing. “You work for me.”

“I work for whoever the fuck I wanna work for. Money talks a lot, Crowley.” Dean stepped up to him and used his height to loom over him, the green of his eyes almost glowing. 

“So do you but I’m going to fix that.” Crowley growled.

Dean smirked at him before throwing his glass of whiskey into Crowley’s face and stomping off into the crowd. People moved out of his way and looked in his wake with mild disbelief. 

“You fucking bitch.” Crowley roared but pulled out his handkerchief and wiping his face off. He growled and turned back to the bar.

Dean put on his bitchface and went to go stand near a pillar and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning one shoulder against it. He wasn’t really angry, but he needed to make sure he looked like it. 

The girls came around the corner and grinned. Ruby grinned. “Are you finally cut loose?”

He made a disgruntled noise but just continued to glare in Crowley’s general direction. 

“Ladies.” A cool dark voice called, an arm sliding around Ruby’s waist. He was tall and older, sharp eyes like knives. “Be nice, this one has had a bit of a rough tiff.”

Dean painted a pout on his mouth because without even really looking, he knew who was talking. Well, what do you fucking know, Crowley’s plan worked. “Crowley needs to learn to appreciate his things.” 

“I’m sorry, Crowley doesn’t keep people long around him.” The man grinned. “He doesn’t like when his lovelies come back on him.”

“I noticed,” Dean grumbled. He finally looked over after steeling himself against the flinch he knew was going to happen. He managed not to move a muscle. This guy’s eyes were dead, completely devoid of anything but calculation. “You must be Alastair.” 

“Someone has been talking about me?” Alastair chuckled looking over and Ruby who was tense. He held out his hand. “You must be Dean.”

Dean took the hand and shook it only briefly. “Seems like my name’s gotten around too.” 

“And your image.” Alastair smiled. “Though the picture does you no justice.”

Dean’s blush was real under his mask. He’d been hoping that wouldn’t get out. So much for hoping. “Thank you.” 

Crowley came up and grabbed Dean by his hood. “You little bitch are coming with me.”

Crowley started dragging him when Alastair called to him. “Crowley, you and that boy have an invitation to my personal home in Nevada. I’m holding a month long event next month. Be there.” 

Crowley went a little pale but nodded. He then continued hauling Dean out.

Dean was swearing the whole time and giving Crowley a piece of his mind until they finally got in the car. The black tinted windows gave them enough privacy that he could actually talk to the other. “Is that what we needed? Or was that worse?” 

“Worse, now we are going a bit too deep.” Crowley grumbled, hand shaking as he rubbed over his forehead.

Dean pushed the hood back off his head, hair ruffling in its wake. “Well, I guess I need to call Cas when we get back and tell him what’s going on.” 

“He may not like this.” Crowley mumbled.

“Cas isn’t going to like anything as long as I’m at risk, but I chose to do this so people will stop dying. So we’re doing it.” He shrugged. 

“We are going to Alastair’s personal compound.” Crowley sighed. “This is where a majority of the people go missing.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I know. But I’ve got something he hasn’t counted on in my back pocket.” 

“Oh?” Crowley asked.

Dean smiled. “Cas will come after me no matter what happens.” 

“Let’s hope.” Crowley sighed. “I don’t like that place and I can’t protect you.”

Dean shook his head. “I can protect myself, Crowley. I used to be a soldier. I can be again.” 

“But if you act like one, they will know.” Crowley pointed out. “We need to be careful.”

“I know. I’ve been a rentboy longer than I was a soldier,” he said, rubbing a hand over his hair. “I just mean I can handle a lot so you shouldn’t have to worry about me too much.” 

“Wait till we get there.” Crowley sighed. “It’s a demon camp.”

Dean nodded. “Remind me to pack the salt.” His voice was serious as Crowley started the car. 


	25. I Hate the Word 'No'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is very against this whole "Compound" thing.

Pissed off was an understatement. He’d never been so mad at anyone in his life and that included Dad. Because Cas had told him  _ no _ . 

“I’m fucking going, Cas. It’s too late to pull out now. If I do, Alastair is smart enough to smell a rat. That puts everyone going to that compound in danger. And he’ll come directly for me. So I’m gonna go in and go for his throat.” Dean stood six feet away from Cas, jaw set in a hard line. 

“I’m not gonna let people die when I can help, Cas. I’m fucking terrified, but I can’t just  _ not _ do it.” He took a few steps forward, his face softening. “Come on, Cas. I need you on this too. I need to know you’re here and you’ll be there to come save my ass when I get in too deep.” 

“Yes, I will because I promised you.” Cas growled, eyes vibrant. “But just because I’m here doesn’t mean you throw yourself to the damn sharks and expect not to get bitten!”

Dean’s anger flared again. “Goddammit, Cas! I’m not expecting that I’m not going to get hurt. I know the risk!” 

“You could die.” Cas took a step forward. “You are going to be in a very dangerous place, with dangerous people. Not to mention you will be in with no bug.”

“I know that, Cas. I know I’m going to be alone, but do you really think this is the first time I’ve gone into something by myself where the odds are higher for my death than they are for me getting out alive? Do you really think I haven’t stared monsters in the face before?” His cheeks flushed with his anger and he took a step toward Cas. He jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb. “Do you think I’m not smart enough to know that I could die?” 

“Don’t you understand? I can’t STAND TO LOSE YOU!” Cas growled. “You can go in like a damn cowboy with your head prepared but that doesn’t mean I’m okay with you running in like that! So NO!”

Dean’s anger fled and he had to actually stop and process that. He had to stop and really understand it. He walked forward and pulled Cas into a hard hug, tucking his face against the agent’s neck. “You don’t want to lose me and I don’t want to leave. But I gotta do this, Cas,” he said quietly. 

Cas wrapped his arms tight around the other. “Dean…”

Dean shook his head. “I gotta. For me, you, Sammy, Meg. I gotta make sure they’re safe, Cas. Please, I need you to back me up.” 

Cas gave a slow sigh and held Dean tighter. “I will, but I won’t like it.”

Dean lifted his head and kissed Cas, fingers ruffling through dark hair. "Thanks."

“Don’t thank me until we’re done and you are safe back at home.” Cas grumbled.

“Yeah, I know.” He laid his forehead against Cas’s. “Will you stay?” 

“I can stay tonight.” Cas nodded.

Dean kissed him again. “Awesome.” 

Cas’s lips twitched slightly in a smile. 

Dean felt Cas’s smile against his own and pulled his tie off of him as he deepened the kiss, tugging at Cas’s lip with his teeth playfully. 

Cas made a soft humming noise in pleasure and nibbled at the lip. His hands moving to stroke up and down Dean’s side.

Dean let his hands do the talking as he slowly peeled Cas’s layers off, leaving him in only his slacks. His fingers wandered and dipped below the waistband as he made his way to Cas’s ear with his teeth. 

When Cas’s shirt was gone, he helped Dean remove his shirt. He leaned and kissed over Dean’s neck and shoulders.

Dean blushed and his hands moved up to run through Cas’s hair, letting him do whatever he wanted to him. He didn’t get caring often. And he knew Cas meant it. 

Cas nudged him over to the bed and kissed over his collarbone as he stroked over his stomach and sides.

Dean moved with him and got onto the bed, pulling Cas down with him as he kissed him again. Dean didn’t kiss people. Cas was the exception. He was the only one. 

Cas leaned into the kiss, deepening it, trying to pull reassurance and press in love into his lips. He kissed him one more time before continuing his trail of kisses over Dean’s chest, stopping to kiss above his heart.

Dean flushed and tilted his head back, fingers still in Cas’s hair. When Cas stopped right over his tattoo, he tugged gently. “You okay?” 

“I want to remember that it will keep beating, even when I’m not right here.” Cas mumbled, kissing over the tattoo.

Dean felt his stomach sink and turned Cas’s head with the hold he had on him and pressed his ear to his chest. “Yeah. It’s not gonna stop beating. Keeps right on ticking no matter what.” 

“Good.” The other mumbled, hands laying on Dean’s ribs and spanning out.

Dean felt safe as they laid there in the quiet for a moment. He kept petting through Cas’s hair and dropped a kiss into it. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I am too, though I wish I didn’t get into an argument with you.” Cas mumbled, kissing the top of Dean’s rib.

Dean snorted. “Don’t you remember? Best couples fight all the time. This was just our first one. Which means makeup sex,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Cas snorted and nipped the skin under his lips.

Dean laughed lightly as he tried to twist away but Cas’s weight held him in place.

Cas chuckled and tickled the other, nipping again.

Dean tried to get away, wiggling out from under Cas and flipping over to crawl away across the bed and he laughed. 

Cas followed and straddled Dean’s thighs as he stroked over the other's cheek. He cradled the face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over Dean’s cheekbone.

Dean stopped struggling when Cas stopped tickling him. He blushed at the soft touches and wrapped his hands around Cas’s wrists, holding him there. 

Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Dean was so important to him and there was nothing he wanted more than to see Dean like this forever.

Dean blushed furiously at the affection Cas showed him. This wasn't the fever of sex. This was caring and attention. He wasn't quite sure how to handle it except to give it back in kind.

Cas slowly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, hugging him.

Dean’s arms slipped around Cas’s shoulders and held him there, letting the fact that this was really happening sink in. Cas was everything. 

Cas stroked over the other’s side. “You are so important to me, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened slightly at the mirror image of his thoughts being spoken. He blushed under his freckles. “You are too, Cas.” 

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, then lips. “Let me take care of you.”

Dean didn’t even know what that phrase meant aimed at him. He didn’t know how to just sit back and let someone make sure he got what he needed, wanted. He nodded anyway because this was  _ Cas _ . 

Cas nudged the other to lay on his back and slowly kissed down his neck and collar bones.

Dean’s fingers found their way into Cas’s hair as he let his head fall back and he stared at the underside of the canopy on the bed. The rasp of Cas’s scruff against his skin and the softness of his mouth made his whole body feel like he was a slowly burning bonfire.

The older man stroked over Dean’s sides again, stroking his thumbs over the other’s hip bones. He trailed his kisses down and detoured over his nipples.

Dean’s breathing shorted out and his fingers tightened in dark hair as a soft sound left his mouth. 

Cas continued down, kissing at the top of his belly button before nipping lightly.

It made Dean snorted out a quiet laugh and tugged at Cas's hair. 

Cas grinned against the smooth flesh before trailing down and opening the pants.

Dean waited, unable to really breathe because  _ holy shit _ this was happening. It wasn’t a wet dream and he wasn’t delusionally drunk. 

The older man pulled the pants down slowly, kissing at the exposed flesh of his hips.

Dean let go of Cas’s hair and held onto the blankets instead as sparkling tingles spread out from what Cas was doing. He moaned quietly but couldn’t keep his eyes off of the older man. 

The boxers went next and Cas spread Dean’s legs, kissing over the thighs and giving soft nips.

Dean blushed and closed his eyes briefly but remembered that he wanted this, had asked for it and was being given caring. This wasn’t just another blind fuck. This was Cas and he needed to be front and centre for it. He breathed out and watched as Cas’s mouth moved over his skin. 

Cas’s hand reached up and wrapped around the hard shaft. He stroked once, firm and slow.

Dean shuddered and his hips rolled with the slow motion. He breathed out and Cas’s names came from his lips on a whisper. 

Cas gave a soft hum at hearing his name and pulled up the cock to his mouth and gave the head a slow suck. He wanted to draw this out, he knew Dean would go crazy but he wanted to make sure the other enjoyed every moment.

Dean’s breathing caught in his throat and he whined at the soft wet feeling. This was a first. 

Cas flicked his tongue over the head and moved sluggishly down to take more into his mouth.

A drawn out moan left Dean’s mouth as he watched Cas. The older man’s shoulders were bunched with his movements and he looked so content. Dean moved a hand to his mouth and bit down on the side of his finger.

Cas noticed and reached up, pulling off the cock with a pop. “No, let me hear you. It’s fine.”

Dean blushed all the way down to his neck but he pulled his hand away. 

Cas slipped his fingers in and laced his hand with the other as he went back to work. He pulled the other in again and swallowed when the head nudged the back of his throat.

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand hard and his eyes rolled back into his head as his hips gave an involuntary jerk. “Oh fuck.” 

Cas gave a little rumble of amusement and pulled back up to slurp on the head before playing with it with his tongue.

Dean’s knees started to shake and he gasped out the older man’s name. He wasn’t going to last like this. Not when he’d never had it before. 

Cas knew, that’s why he wanted to do it for Dean. He wanted to fill Dean with the love and need he felt for him. He’d made sure to thoroughly work him over, and when he was done, he was done, he’d pull Dean into his arms and hold him.

On a cry, Dean fell apart as he arched and his body locked up. His fingers were crushing Cas’s but he couldn’t breathe, much less let go. 

The older man worked him through it and ran him dry before letting go. He then eased the younger one to lay down and marveled at the tan chest heaving to catch it’s breath. He laid next to Dean and pulled him close. He was going to stick to what he wanted to do for the other.

Dean panted and felt his body jerk as he let himself be cradled by Cas. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s middle and nuzzled into his chest. “Holy shit.” 

“I’ll take that and say thank you?” Cas chuckled softly, hand coming up and carding though dark hair.

Dean squeezed his waist before turning his face up to kiss Cas. “You should.” 

Cas made an affirmative noise and kissed him softly. 

Dean’s lashes fell closed and he wiggled closer until he was plastered up against Cas, wrapped up in every way conceivable. 


End file.
